In a Heart Beat
by NohaaTarek
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella and leaves her in the middle of the woods. Peter Hale passes by and decides to turn Bella so she can help him avenge his family's death.
1. Chapter 1

IN A HEARTBEAT

Teen Wolf/ Twilight  
During New Moon  
Teen Wolf characters already live in forks

Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella and leaves her in the middle of the woods. Peter as passing by and decides to turn Bella so she can help him avenge his family's death.

Do not own characters  
Bella's POV "Might Change"

Chapter 1

I stand here in the middle of the forest shocked, hurt, I don't know what to do I can barely move so I just lay there on the ground staring at the sky.

I don't know for how long I stayed like this but it must have been hours as it's already dark. I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for that sound I heard, for a moment there I felt hope as I thought maybe Edward came back, but after a few moments I realized it wasn't him and that sent goose bumps down my spine. I called out "Hello! Is someone there?" Suddenly something started moving around me, and with such speed that I didn't know where it came from or what is it…and then it just stopped and it became dead silence and that scared me even more. I was just about to start running when I was grabbed from behind; I barely had to chance to fight when I felt pain spreading through my side as if something bit me.

I started running as if my life depended on it, and I know it did, I kept on running even though my side killed me and I knew it was bleeding. I started hearing voices and I saw light, and then I found myself facing my house. Charlie was standing with a bunch of men; I recognized some of them from La Push. It seemed that no one noticed I was there so I called "Dad?" he turned I around and the moment he saw me he ran to me and enveloped me in a hug.  
"Jesus Christ Bella where the hell have you been? We have been looking for you all day?" Charlie said  
I didn't know what to say, and I definitely couldn't tell him about that thing in the forest so I just said "Sorry Dad I lost my way in the forest and couldn't get a signal on my phone… I am sorry that I got you so freaked out"

"Did Edward leave you out there all alone, what happened I heard that the Cullens left town?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah that's right they left, Edward and I broke up. But he didn't leave in the forest, after he left I went for a walk" I said in a husky voice.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Charlie asked

"Yeah I am fine I just need to take a shower and get some sleep" I gave him a weak smile, because my side felt like it was on fire.

"Ok, go ahead honey and I will be right behind you, I will just thank the guys for their help" He said while giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled to him and started heading to the house, I think I saw Jacob standing there but I couldn't face him right now. I went to my room and took my shirt off to see how bad it was, but it was worse than I thought. It was huge bite but the bleeding slowed down a bit. I went to the bathroom took a shower and cleaned up the wound, then got into my PJ and went to bed thinking only about Edward. I said to myself that whatever bit me was a coyote or a bear, and that I would be just fine. How wrong I was, and in just few weeks I will realize that my entire life changed that moment in the forest, that my life changed in a heartbeat…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up from the sunlight in my eyes; my whole body was stiff as if I haven't move in days. Then it all came down on me, the incident with Jasper, Edward breaking up with me and saying that they're leaving, and what happened later in the forest THE BITE….

I get up from the bed and walk towards the mirror to check how bad it is. I take off my top and my heart drops to my stomach...There's nothing there; not a scratch, no swallowing, or even bleeding. I stare at myself in the mirror "What the hell is going on with me!"

…..

I finish taking my shower ,get dressed to go to school, but my mind is still processing what happened with the bite; how did it heal so quickly, and what exactly bit me last night. I head to the kitchen and find Charlie already up.

"Good Morning Bella"

"Good Morning Dad"

"How are you feeling?" He asks of course

"Fine, I guess"

"Look honey, if you want to talk about what happened between you and Edward last night you know you can talk to me, right?" He says with a look full of pity

"I know, but I really don't want to talk about it…. I am late for school see later"

"Aren't you going to eat something?" He asks while getting up from the chair  
"I am not hungry" I reply while heading towards the door

I get into my truck, I am about to start it when I look in the mirror and see a guy standing at the opposite sidewalk, it was like he was staring right at me. I start the truck and begin drive away but when I look back the guy is gone…

…

Everywhere I go at school, in every class people look and stare at me; it seems that the news about the Cullens has spread. It takes me all my strength to get through school until lunch, that's when it started.

I sat at the Cullen's table to be alone, but that didn't stop the others from joining me. The moment they sat down everyone started asking me the same thing "Are the Cullens really gone? What happened between me and Edward?" Blah Blah Blah.

"Yeah, they left" That was my only reply, the only person who seemed sincerely worried about me is Angela; we give each other a weak smile.

I was staring at my lunch when I heard a loud ringing voice, at first I thought it was the fire alarm, but everyone was just sitting. I begin to look around to see where the noise was coming from, then a saw a girl at the end of the cafeteria answering her phone, and I was able to hear every word she's saying, and that was impossible.  
I just stand up and everyone looked at me, I said "Excuse me I need some air"

"She's losing it am telling you" I heard Jessica say while I was walking away.

I step outside to the parking lot and breathe the fresh air. I try to calm down, to convince myself that there is nothing wrong with me. I stay out there till I hear the ringing of the bill; I pick up my bag and headed towards the door. I have no idea what made me turn around, but when I did I came face to face with this blue grayish eyes, the eyes of the guy in front of my house this morning…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Don't scream, I am not going to hurt you" The guy said while walking towards me

"What do you want, and who are you?" I asked in a terrifying voice

"Calm down, my name is Derek Hale, look we can't talk here you have to come with me"

Hale, I know that name, yeah his family is the one that died in that horrible fire a few years back. I remember Charlie telling me about it.

I snap back to what's happening "I am not going anywhere with you, I don't know you. Leave me alone" I turn around to walk to school, but he grabs my arm.

"Look I am trying to help you, you were bitten" that made we freeze in my place.

"What did you just say?"

He said while looking into my eyes "I said I know you were bitten, come with me and I will explain everything"

"I can't leave; if I leave they will call my dad. He's the Chief of Police, he will make a big deal out of it" I told him barely in a whisper

I heard him curse "Damn it, ok look after school come meet me, here" and he gives me his address, "you have to come, or something terrible will happen. Don't be late"

Then he just turns around and left me there standing.

…

I finish the rest of the day in a daze. I have no I idea what the teachers said, and thank god no one asked me anything. The moment school is finished I run to my truck and head home. I have no idea what to do, should I go and meet this Derek guy, or should I just stay at home, but he said something terrible will happen if I don't meet him. Ughhhhh my head is going to explode. I reach home and go straight to my room thinking what I should do. After a couple of hours I decide to go and meet him, I just have to write a note to Charlie and make him dinner.

I finish making tuna sandwiches with chips for Charlie and quickly write him a note.  
_**Dad,**_

_**I went to the bookstore, needed something for school. Dinner is in the oven, won't be late.**_

_**Bella,**_

I get into my truck and started heading to the address he gave me. It's not far about 15 minutes away. I reach the dirt road that leads to the house and park the truck. I get out and start walking to the house. It big and dark; looks like it haven't been cleaned in a while. I knock on the door but no one answers, I knock again this time the door cracks open. I don't know what was I thinking, but I walked in, it was dark and covered with dust, can't imagine anyone living here.

"Hello" I say in a loud voice. "Derek, are you here?"  
I hear wood crack behind me and I turn around, my face almost colliding with Derek's because of how close he is.  
"You scared me" I say putting me hand over my chest.  
"Sorry, come on follow me" he says while walking to the next room.

I follow him and we sit on opposite chairs.

I break the silence first "So here I am, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you know what bit you?" He simply asks  
I stutter and say" I don't know maybe a bear or a coyote. What is this so important to you, and what did you mean when you said _**I know what bit you**_?"

He looks at me "Do you really think a bear or a coyote's bite would heal like that?"

I stare at him "I don't know what you're talking about?"  
He grins at me and say "Don't lie, you mean to tell me that the bite at your side isn't healed!"  
I whisper "How do you know that?"

"I know because I know what bit you. You see what bit is exactly like me" He says

Now I am more confused "Like you?"

He smiles "Tell me Bella have you noticed anything different about you today, other than the bite that healed over night. Just think really hard"

I go back to what happened in the cafeteria, how I heard that girl at the end of the cafeteria. I gasp and look at him.  
He looks at me "That just the start, soon all your senses will be magnified, you will heal quickly, and be able to do things you couldn't imagine"  
I just stare at him…..

"Come on Bella you can't be that shocked considering you used to date a vampire"  
I stand up "How do you know that!"  
"I know a lot of thing" he says in a calm voice

I ask him in whisper the question I should have asked the moment I walked through the door "What are you?"  
He again grins at me "You mean what are we, considering you're like me now"

He stands up and walks so close to me that I can feel his breath on my face. He says only one word "_**WEREWOLF**_"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously

_**I ask him in whisper the question I should have asked the moment I walked through the door "What are you?"  
He again grins at me "You mean what are we, considering you're like me now"**_

_**He stands up and walks so close to me that I can feel his breath on my face. He says only one word "WEREWOLF"**_

…

I stumble back almost falling if Derek hadn't grabbed me. I look at him, opening my mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
"Breathe, you look like you're about to faint" I hear him say. I take a deep breath and sit down.

"You should be used to hearing stuff like that by now, hanging out with vampire and all" He kneels in front of me. I just look at him tears in my eyes.  
"Bella look, I am sorry that this happened to you, but there is nothing you can do about it. Right now I have to tell you…." He didn't finish that sentence because the front door suddenly opened and a boy about my age walked in.

"Derek we need to talk" the boy said before he freezes in his place

"Who is this?" he asked.

Derek answers after a minute "Scott meet Bella, Bella this is Scott"  
"OMG" Scott yells "What the hell is wrong with you, you turned her!"

I stare at him, how did he know?  
I look at Derek waiting for an explanation "Bella….. Scott is also like me, and to answer you Scott I didn't turn her. Peter did"  
Scott's face whitens like he has seen a ghost.

I finally ask "Who the hell is Peter?"

Scott yells" He's Derek psycho uncle, he is the one who turned me as well"  
"But why?" I whisper  
Scott looks at me with this sad look "To help him kill the people that slaughtered his family, and if we don't help him…." He looks at Derek  
"He will kill us..." he finished his sentence.

…..

I walk into my house, Charlie is sitting on the couch; next to him is Billy and Jake.

I take off my coat and walk into the living room "Hi, I am back"

"Welcome home honey, look who's here" he says with a smile  
"Hi Billy, Jake" I try to smile at them but couldn't as I feel so numb

Jake gets up hugging me "What's up Bella, missed you"  
"Me too" I simply reply" Did you guys eat dinner?"

"No, not yet" Charlie said while watching the TV

"Ok, I will go and get it ready" I walk to the kitchen when I hear Jake say "Wait I'll help you"

I get out the sandwiches I already made, and start to make more. Jake helps me get out the ingredients when he says "So… how are you?" I shrug "ok"

After a minute "I heard about you and Cullen!"  
"Jake, I am fine, and I don't really want to talk about it"

"Just wanted to make sure you're ok" he says while looking at me  
"I am fine really" we finish making the sandwiches. We go back to the living room; handing everyone their food.

I barely finish half of mine when I say "I am going up to my room. It was a long day and I am tired"  
Charlie looks at me for a minute then says " Ok sweetie, Good Night"  
"Good Night, nice to see you Billy, you too Jake" the smile at me and I go to my room.

….

After I finish my shower, I climb to bed and think about everything Derek explained to me today. The changes I will go through; my senses, my body, what will happen to me on a full moon. What they told me about Peter being the Alpha, what I will have to do for him if I want to live. However he's not biggest threat, there's also hunters out there who want us all dead! It's just too much to sink in; in addition to that I can't stop thinking about Edward.

I guess my bad luck strikes again….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in the middle of the night from a noise outside my window. It's raining so I said to myself that it must be a tree branch. Suddenly I felt this fear inside, like that there is something looking right at me. I sit up staring at the window; first there is nothing but then I can see a figure out there. I jump out of the bed and head to the farthest corner in the room. The figure comes closer to the window, but it doesn't try to come in, instead it draws a figure on the window, then it's just gone. I wait for about ten minutes then I head to the window, I look to see what was drown; it's a weird drawing, a drawing of a **spiral**.

…

The next day I went to Derek to tell him what happened  
"A drawing of a spiral you say?" He asks

"Yes, drawn on my window. What does it mean, and who drew it, Peter?"

He takes a deep breath then says "Yeas, it was Peter, as for the spiral it's a sign we use when we plan on revenge"  
I stare at him "So what now?"

"Like I told you, he plans on vengeance. He will never stop till he gets it"

"I am not helping anyone of you kill anybody. Look what these people did to your family is horrible and I am sorry, but still I can't kill anyone" I almost yell at him

He just stares at me with a grin on his face. For the first time I actually look at him; his skin is so pale that with his dark black hair it makes his almost inhumanly beautiful, his body is firm and strong, and his blue grayish eyes stares at me like he can see right through me.

I sit down staring back at him. He breaks the silence "The full moon is in one week, that night you have to come and stay here, it's too dangerous to stay at your house with your dad"  
I laugh sarcastically "Yeah sure, I will just go to my dad and tell him _by the way dad today I am spending the night with this older guy I just met, ooh did I mention he lives alone_….. Are you out of your mind, my dad owns a gun you know"

He looks at me then burst into laughter, after a few seconds I join him.

When he finally stops he says "We wouldn't want your dad to shoot me now would we"

He then looks at me seriously "We have a week to figure something out don't worry"

"Ok, I have to go I am late for school, I just wanted to come and tell you about what happened" He nods at me then I leave.

….

As usual school is boring; I attend classes, act like I am paying attention. The worst part of the day is during lunch, as no one leaves me alone and they keep asking me about the Cullens, or about me and Edward. I just nod my head and answer "Yes or No".

Mike of course is glued by my side, hinting on going out with him, even though I told him a thousand times NO, Jessica keeps throwing daggers at me from her eyes; she must think now that Edward is gone I will go after Mike. I just look away, not being able to deal with this kind of drama right now.

I hear the bill ringing; I get up and walk to Biology. I don't know how I will get through it as it's my first time without Edward. I walk into class and stare at the empty chair. My mind goes back to the first time I saw him, to the first time he talked to me. I close my eyes to try to prevent the tears from falling. I sit down and pray to go through the day without breaking apart.

….

When I arrive home I start making dinner first for Charlie, then I work on my home work till Charlie got back. We eat dinner while watching some TV, after that I wash the dishes. I head up to take a shower and get ready for bed. After I finish my shower I realized that I forgot my PJ in my room, so I wrap myself in a towel an run to my room before Charlie sees me. While I was looking in my closet for something to wear someone grabs me from behind and puts his hands on my mouth. I am about to struggle when I hear a familiar voice "Sssshhh it's me, calm down" He lets go of me and I turn around a hand over my chest "DEREK! What the hell are you doing in my room in the middle of the night? You scared me to death"

"I am sorry in needed to talk to you, but I didn't have your phone number" He says while backing away.

"So you break into my house!", but he just stares at me and I realize I am wearing only a towel. I try to cover whatever I can  
"What did you want?"

He clears his throat "I figured a way for you to stay at my place on full moon, while making dinner for your dad just put one of these pills in his food; he will sleep through the night and you will be back before he gets up"

He hands me a bottle of pills, I stare at him and hisses "You want me to drug my dad!"  
"It's not going to hurt him, he will just sleep, or would you rather kill him" He glares at me.  
I take a deep breath "Fine, now please leave, my dad could come in any minute, and I am half naked…."  
He smiles at me then jumps out of the window. I stare at his figure disappearing in the darkness.

What the hell am I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So let me get this straight" I ask while looking at Scott "Alison the girl that you're in love with and currently dating; her dad is the hunter who wants all of us dead?"

"Aaaaaa, ummm, Ok fine yeah her dad is the hunter, but none of them know anything about us, so don't worry" He says

I look at him and say to myself "And I thought my relationship was complicated!"

"Did you say something?"  
"No nothing" I say while looking away

"So how are you dealing, with all of this I mean?" he asks in a worried tone

"I don't know, I'll have to wait till full moon to see I guess" I tell him

"Oh right what are you going to do about that?"

"Aaaa, I am going to come here that night" I tell him in embarrassment

He stares at me "Here, as you will stay with Derek?"

"Yeah, why is something wrong, I mean should I worry that I will be alone with him?" I suddenly become worried

"No No, look Derek might seem like a jackass sometimes, but he's a decent guy. Don't worry he wouldn't hurt you" He smiles at me.

I smile back "Thanks"

…

The next day at school weird things happened. First, the moment I walked into school everybody kept telling me that I look different, didn't know if they meant it in a good or a bad way. Then in gym class the coach decided that we will do gymnastics, for me that was a nightmare, cause as everybody knows I am the clumsiest person on this planet.

We start doing the exercises; it's my turn I have to go up the rope, climb this wall, and then walk on a BEAM! I just knew I would end up hurting myself or even worse hurting someone else. As I walk forward to do the exercise everyone start smirking and some even laughed. I close my eyes; just do it, get it over with, I say to myself….. And I DID, don't know how but in less than 5 minutes I have climbed both the rope and the wall, everyone became very quite that I can hear myself breathing. Then I headed to the beam. I got on to it and I start walking it so gracefully that it reminded me of…Alice.

I finish the exercise and sit down, everyone are still staring at me.

"Great job Bella, you can hit the shower, you're done" the coach says

I nod to him while heading to the door. I go to the locker room, while walking I pass a mirror. I turn around and take a look at myself. I do look different; I am more fit, and my body has more curves.

I guess that's the work of the bite!

….

The day of the fool moon arrived, I come home from school to find Derek yet again in my room

"Seriously Derek" I tell while throwing my bad on the bed

He ignores me saying "Ready for tonight"

"Yes I know what I am going to do, don't worry" I roll my eyes at him

"You have to be at my place before midnight, don't be late" he glares at me

"Ok ok I get it. Now leave so I can get everything ready"

…

I can't believe I just drugged Charlie. Just twenty minutes after dinner he started to doze off, I had to help him up the stairs to his bedroom, and he snoring like his life depends on it.

I go to my room, get myself ready and start heading out. I check up in Charlie one last time, and then I get into my truck.

…..

"So what will happen now?" I ask Derek while he's looking for something in that box of his.

"Wait, I will explain everything later, first I need to find something" he says without look at me.

I take a deep breath, I am frustrated and my whole body aches.

"FOUND IT" He yells startling me.

He faces me and I see what he's holding. Handcuffs, lots of other metal restraints too.

I back away from him "What's that for?"

"For you, during full moon you become very strong, out of control. This is to help restrain you" he simply replies.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes "Bella, calm down I will be here with you. Nothing is going to happen; you just have to trust me"

I look at him and for some reason believe him. Suddenly I feel this pain in my chest and fall to the ground. I feel something weird happening to my hands, I look at it and I see huge nails. "What's happening?" I ask in pain.

Derek kneels in front of me "It's starting"; he puts the handcuffs in my hand.

Then he says "Here we go"


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. There were problems with my laptop **___

Chapter 7

Derek handcuffs me to a metal bar pinned to the wall.  
"Just breathe Bella. Take long deep breathes" He says, but I can't breathe or move. I feel like every bone in my body is breaking into a million pieces.

I keep on screaming "Make it stop, PLEASEEEEEEE. Please make it stop"  
I feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"I can't, you have to go through this. The first time is the hardest, then you won't feel a thing" Derek says while trying to calm me down.

Suddenly I can feel it, fangs coming out from between my teeth, my eyes changing, and huge claws coming out of my hands. I scream more, while keeping on pulling the handcuffs that is holding my hands.

"Stop Bella, just calm down" I hear him say, but I can't. I keep pulling my hands until suddenly the handcuffs snaps. I get up and start running when Derek grabs me. He tackles me to the ground, pinning me under him.

"STOP" He yells.

But I can't, it's like someone else is taking over my body, like I have no control over it.

I keep on struggling beneath him, trying to fight my way out, but he only holds me stronger, pinning my hands besides my head.

"Ok ok just listen to me" Derek says in a very calm voice "breathe like me, can you feel my chest. Just like me. Come on you can do it"

And I do. I focus on his breathing, feeling his chest moving with mine. Going up and down.

We stay like this for a couple of hours, until I feel my body going back to normal. I close my eyes, focusing on breathing till finally I feel it ending.

I open my eyes I found myself staring at Derek's, and it hits me how close our bodies are. His scent reminds me of warming spices, of the wood in the middle of the night. It's so alluring.

That's the last thing I remember before falling into the darkness.

…

I wake up gasping for air, my whole body aching, and my head throbbing. I look around, finding myself in a large bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, this room is actually fancy, organized. A huge closet, sofa, desk, and a king sized comfy bed which I am lying in. Also, my top is gone instead I am wearing a large black sweater that based on its scent belongs to Derek.

I get up, walk down stairs to the living room, finding Derek sitting on the couch going through some kind of a book.

I clear my throat "Hi!"  
He look up from the book smiling to me "Hi, how are you feeling?"

I play with the sleeves of the sweater "Fine, I guess. Except of course the aching body and the throbbing head" I say while sitting down.

He chuckles "That's normal for the first time"  
"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Almost 7:30, you should get ready." He answers.

"Right, thanks for the sweater. Although now to think about it, you took my top off, creepy much"

He laughs "Don't worry I was a complete gentleman and closed my eyes, besides your top was ruined, torn"

I blush. Then turn around and leave, to get ready.

Derek insists on driving my truck just in case I don't feel so well. All I am going to say that he drives like a mad man, kind of reminding me of Edward.

I stare out of the window, lost in my thoughts when suddenly we stop. I realize that we reached my house. I look at Derek.  
"Here we are, told you everything would work out" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah save it" I say with a smile.

"The worst part is over Bella, you can relax a bit now"

"Yeah, but still there is the Peter problem" I murmur.

"One problem at a time, right now just get into your house, take a hot shower, and rest. You earned it" He tells me.

I take a deep breath 'Ok. Mmmm I will wash the sweater and I give it back to you"

He stares at me "Keep it. Looks better on you"

Then he gets out of the truck and disappears in the fog.

….

After I take the longest hot shower, I climb to my bed, planning on sleeping the whole day at least. But this feeling keeps me from sleeping peacefully. A feeling that something dark, something terrible is about to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**There is a time gap between the last chapter and this one. In that time Bella started hanging with Jacob, and then he became a werewolf and pulled away. You know what happens. This chapter starts after Jacob tells Bella to stay away from him.**_

Chapter 8

It's the middle of the night, I lie in bed; thinking about how things got so missed up with Jake. We were doing fine, hanging out, and having fun. Could it because of what happened in the movies, about not returning the feeling he has for me! UGHHHHH my head is about to explode.

I close my eyes; try to relax when my phone rings. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello!"

"Bella, it's me" a husky voice answers

"Derek. Do you know what time it is?" I ask

"I know I am sorry, but listen meet me tomorrow after school behind my house" he says

"Why?" I ask nervously

"I will explain tomorrow. Don't be late" then he hangs up

This can't be good

…

All day during classes I keep thinking about what Derek wants, did something happen, is it Peter, or is about the hunters. I am so deep in my thought that I don't notice Angela and Jessica talking to me.

"Sorry, what?"

"Bella, are you ok?" Angela asks

"Yeah, just thinking about an assignment" I smile at her

Jessica clears her throat "We were saying that there is this big party on Saturday, Angela and I are going. Want to come with?"

"Aaaaa I am not really into parties Jessica" I reply

"Come on Bella, please come. It's going to be so much fun. Just us girls, it will take your mind off of thing" Angela say to me with those puppy eyes of hers.

"Ok, fine, I guess I can make an appearance" I tell them

"Great, we will pick you up 8 o'clock"

Oh god what did I get myself into.

….

"We are going to do what?" I ask Derek

"Train, you might be a werewolf but you still need to learn how to control and use your powers" he say it so casually that it irritates me

"Well how exactly are we…?" I don't get to finish my question because Derek throws a punch at me. I barely miss it.

"Are you insane?" I yell at him

"If a hunter or another werewolf tries to kill you, they're not going to tell you first!"

The he runs at me; grabbing me, my back to his chest "Oh come on you could at least try"

That gets me so mad that I stomp on his foot and elbow him in the face. He stumbles backwards but doesn't fall.

He looks at me with a surprise look on his face.

I shrug and say "What, my dad is a cop you know?"

"Now that's more like it" He claps his hands together and says "Ok here we go"

…

Two hours later we're both sweating, trying to take our breath.

"That was good, you're a natural "Derek tells me.

"I don't think that's a good thing" I tell him while sipping my water.

"What's wrong with you, you've been on edge all day?" He asks

"Nothing, it's just…." Why am I telling him?

"What?"

"I kind of had a fight with a friend of mine" I say

"What about?"

"He and I grew up together, he's family. A while back he kind of told me he had feeling for me"  
"Do you have feeling for him?" He asks seeming more interested now

"No, ewww, I consider him like my brother, but he can't accept that I guess. Now he won't talk to me or even want to see me" I say while remembering our last encounter.

"If he really cares about you he will get over it, otherwise it's his loss Bella"

We look at each other for a minute, and then I turn around.

"I must have been hard on you after Cullen left?" He breaks the silence

I don't answer him.

"Trust me Bella; I know firsthand what it's like to be betrayed by someone you really love"

"Who betrayed you?" I ask him, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

He is about to answer when I smell this really weird scent. It's a sweet and at the same time awful scent.

"Ughhhh, what the hell is that scent?" I ask Derek who has this weird look on his face.

He walks towards me and say one word

"VAMPIRE"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Previously**_

_**I smell this really weird scent. It's a sweet and at the same time awful scent.**_

"_**Ughhhh, what the hell is that scent?" I ask Derek who has this weird look on his face.**_

_**He walks towards me and say one word**_

"_**VAMPIRE"**_

….

Vampire!

I froze terrified, not being able to move. There's a vampire close to us, part of me wish its Edward or Alice, but the other part is telling me that it's someone else.

"Bella" Derek hisses at me

"What?" I answer barely in a whisper.

"Run" then he grabs my hand and we start running.

"Can't you fight that vampire?" I ask him while we're dodging the trees.

"I don't know how many are out there, I can't take that chance, not with you here. You're still not strong enough to fight…." He tells me

Suddenly we reach this open area where the sun shines in it, we're standing in the meadow, mine's and Edward's meadow.

I feel the hole in my chest opening again, and I can barely breathe.

"Bella, you ok?" Derek asks me, but I can't say anything.

"Let's go, we have to….." he's saying when we hear a twig snaps behind us.

I turn around and come face to face with someone I never thought I'll ever see again

"Laurent" I choke on his name.

"You know him" Derek asks me while coming to stand next to me.

"Yes, we know each other very well, right Isabella" Laurent says while staring at me.

"I went to the Cullens house, but no one was there! Strange how they left you behind, I always thought you're kind of their pet" He says with a smirk, then he looks at Derek "But I see that you found someone new, you are?"

Derek stares at him with these cold eyes "None of your business"

Laurent smiles then looks at me again "You know Victoria will be very happy about this, she thought it will be hard to get to you because of the Cullens"

Blood drains from my face and I almost fall if Derek didn't put his arms over me.

He keeps talking "But it seems she will be disappointed in me, as you smell mouth watering" he takes a step forward, at the same time Derek stands in front of me protectively.

"Not going to happen" Derek hisses.

They both crouch about to launch at each other when suddenly Laurent freezes and stare behind us. I hear him whisper "That's impossible".

Derek and I turn around, and I am shocked of what I see. Wolves; five huge wolves coming our way. Derek grabs my arm; dragging me aside.

We watch as Laurent start running while the wolves chase after him. Once they are out of our sight, Derek and I run towards his house.

….

Derek drives me to my house, he parks in front of the house and we just sit there.

"Are you Ok?" He asks

I shrug because I really don't know.

"Who was that, what does he want?"

I take a deep breath and tell everything that happened with the Cullens, James, Victoria. After I am done I wait for his reaction, but he just stays quite for a while.

"WOW. You really are a magnet for trouble" He says with a smile

"Not the first time I heard that one" I smile.

"The wolves?" I ask him

"We will talk about this later, right now get some rest" He grabs my hand "Don't worry, we're a pack, we protect each other"

I look at our hands then at his face, we stare at each other, then I let go of his hand and get into the house.

…..

In my dream I am standing in the middle of the forest alone, and then I see two people talking. It's Jake and I; the day on the beach when he told me the stories about his tribe. Stories about the Cullens and his ancestors.

Then I am surrounded with the huge wolves from the forest, they're circling me when suddenly one of them launch at me.

I wake up gasping for air remembering everything Jake told me that day. One thought comes to me _**"The legends of La Push werewolves"**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Leah and Seth already turned to werewolves.**_

Chapter 10

It's been weeks since that day in the meadow. I decide to go down to la push before I head to school, I can't keep thinking about that dream I had. I have to go and face Jake; I don't care what he wants.

I reach la push and drive to his house, I start knocking on the door until Billy answers

"Hi Billy"

"Bella, what are you doing here this early?" He asks me

"I need to talk to him Billy, its urgent"

"He's not here right now" He tells me but I know he's lying

I stare at him for a minute, and then I walk past him towards Jake's room. I open the door and find Jake deep asleep, for a moment there he looks like the boy I knew before, not the person he's become now.

I get out closing the door behind me. Billy is waiting in the living room.

"When he wakes up tell him I was here, it's really important Billy, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. Please" I plead to Billy.

"Alright Bella, I will tell him"

"Thank you, I am late for school, bye"

I leave the house and heading for the truck when I hear a something behind me.

I turn around and see Sam with the guys he's always with, but this time there is a young boy with them, also a girl that I have never seen before.

One of them step forward, I think his name is Paul "What are you doing here girl?" He growls at me.

I look at him and reply "None of your business"

I turn around to get into the truck when he grabs my arm and turns me around.

I pull my arm while hissing at him "Don't EVER touch me"

"Paul calm down" I hear Sam say

I try to leave again, but he grabs me again. In that second I lose it, I push him while yelling "I said DON'T touch me" and he falls to the ground.

I stare at him while all of them are staring at me. I hear Sam say "How the hell….."

"I am sorry" I tell them, and then I run to the truck.

…..

School is a blur, I mean I attend classes and listen to the teachers, but I am still thinking about what happened this morning. What if they found out about me, about Derek!

"Bella!" I hear someone calling

"Hmmmm, oh hey Jessica"

"Hey, don't forget about this Saturday, Angela and I are picking you up at 8 O'clock" She tells me.

"I remember Jessica, don't worry" I smile at her, we're kind of became friends which is weird.

"So what're you going to wear?" She asks

"I don't know yet actually" I tell her

"Ooooh we can go shopping if you want, find you a cute dress" She tells me, her eyes popping out, reminding me of Alice and her love for shopping.

"We'll see, I will ask Charlie and get back to you" I tell her.

"Great, See you later"

"See you"

…

I get home; finding a note from Charlie saying that he won't be home for the night because of problems at work, he will order a pizza, so I shouldn't worry about him.

I am about to start dinner when my phone rings, I answer it expecting it to be Derek, but I am surprised to hear Jake's voice.

"Bella"

I take a deep breath "Hi Jake"

"Bella, come to la push right now we need to talk, meet me at the border line" Then he hangs up.

Oh crap

…

I reach the border line and find Jake waiting for me. He gets into the truck and says "Drive"

I stare at him "That's it, the first time we meet in weeks and you say DRIVE!"

"I will explain everything but not here, you have a lot of things to explain too"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't lie" He says

He makes me drive into a road I don't know until we reach a house I've never seen before. He gets out "Come on, oh and don't stare" I don't understand what he means so I just follow him.

We get inside the house, and I find that Sam with all of the others.

"Ughhh, you're got to be kidding me" I try to leave but Jake stops me

"Just wait, I will explain" He tells me

"Tell me what, the fact that you're a werewolf, or the fact you have been killing people" I yell

"Killing people, what are you talking about?" Sam asks me

I turn to him "The people that have gone missing"

"Bella, the only thing we kill is what we try to protect people from, vampires" Jake says

"Yeah, like your dark skin friend" Paul says with a smirk. God I hate him

"Laurent, he's dead?" I ask them

"Yeah, we killed him that day in the meadow" Sam says

I go back to that day, few weeks ago. WEEKS!

"But that was weeks ago, people are still disappearing" I whisper

"Yeah that because his little mate is in town, a real bitch. We're still trying to catch her" One of the guys says

"His mate! What does she look like?" I ask but I already know the answer

"She looks like any other vampire, but with red hair, very fast" Sam says

Red hair, very fast. My heart skips a beat

Sam continue "She keeps coming and going, we don't know what she wants"

"I do" I whisper and look at them

"She wants ME"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They all stare at me for a while then Sam asks

"What do you mean she wants you?"

I clear my throat "It's a long story, it has to do with the Cullens"

"Please explain" Sam says, it looks there isn't a way out of this.

I take a deep breath "Fine it started when the Cullens were playing baseball…" I tell them everything about what happened last year with James.

….

An hour later I am done telling everything related to Victoria and James.

"He bit you and you're still alive that's impossible" Jake murmurs

I just shrug

"Well now that put things in prospective" Sam says "Now we know what she's after"  
"Yeah now we have bait" Paul says with a smirk

Jake and I yell at the same time

"She's not bait"

"I am not bait"

We look at each other, then Jake says "We have to keep an eye on her" as if I am not standing right here

Sam is about to reply when I say "No, I can take care of myself"

They laugh at me "No offence but you're just a little human girl"

"Fine I am a little human girl who can take care of herself" I turn around to leave when Jake stops me

"Wait, earlier how did you push Paul like that, it's impossible "

"It's called an adrenaline rush, look it up" I tell him, and then I am out of the door.

…

"Did you tell them anything about us?" Derek asks me

I went to his house first thing morning to tell him what happened with the pack.

"No I didn't, if I told them about me then I am telling them about you and Scott. That's not me secret to tell" I tell him

He stops what he's doing, looks at me "Thank you for that, you're so loyal even though you hardly know me"

"True but we're close friends now, right?" I ask with a smile

"Right, so about this vampire Victoria don't worry we'll figure something about, mean while just lay low" He tells me

"So it would be a bad idea to go to a party this Saturday" I say with a smirk on my face

He looks at me "You're going to a party?"

"Yup, what is that so hard to believe?"

He lifts his hands in surrender "I didn't say anything thing, have fun"

"I will try. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go shopping for an outfit"

"Bye"

…..

"What about this one?" Jessica asks me while holding a short strapless black dress

"No way, it's too short, and I don't have the body for that anyway" I tell her "I am sorry Jessica I know I am kind if crappy when it comes to shopping"

She hangs the dress back in its place "No worries, still we're not leaving here until we find the perfect dress for you, so chop chop start looking"

I keep looking for about 15 minutes when I come across the most beautiful dress. I take to try it on and it's perfect. It's Electric blue and comes right above the knee, not so tight but still shows all my right curves, its black straps come together as one at my left shoulder, also a black belt right under the chest line.

Link for the dress .

I go out to show it to Jessica, once she saw me she screams "OMG Bella you look so hot"

"Yeah I love the dress too" I tell her

"Love it, OMG you look so beautiful in it. That's the dress done deal. We just have to get black heels to match it, Wait here" She says while running to find matching heels.

….

Its Saturday night, Charlie said that he will order pizza so that I have time getting ready for the party.

I am done with the dress and doing my hair, I start doing my makeup. I keep it simple; some black eyeliner, some lip gloss, and some blusher even though I don't really need the blusher.

After I am done I get up to look at myself in the closet mirror, I gasp in shock the girl staring back look like she came out of a magazine. The dress with the heels makes my legs looks longer; the blue color of the dress with the contrast of my pale skin makes me look like a vampire. I leave my hair down in wavy locks, taking two hair locks from the sides of my head and tie them.

I open the closet to take the black leather jacket that Alice gave me, when I close it I find Derek standing behind me.

"Jesus, Derek I told a thousand times not to do that"

"Sorry" he simply says

"Is something wrong, what are you doing here?"

"No just came by to check up on you, you know with the whole Victoria thing"

"Ohh" now I feel terrible "Thank you"  
"No problem, you look beautiful by the way" He tells me "Blue is definitely your color"

I blush and whisper "Thanks"

"Well I should get going, be careful" he says while jumping out of the window  
"I will"

I take a deep breath grab my bag and head down stairs.

When I walk into the living room I find Jake, Billy, and Paul there

"Hey Bells look who's here" Charlie says from his Chair

"Hi" I just day

"Hey, going somewhere?" Jake asks

"Yeah, a friend of mine is having a party"

"You look beautiful Bells" Charlie tells me

"Yeah REALLY nice" Paul says, and Jake hits him in the stomach

I roll my eyes, and then I hear Jessica's car horn outside

"Jessica is here, Bye" I say to Charlie

"Ok Bells, remember no drinking, no drugs" he tells me for thee millionth time today

"Don't worry dad. See you guys" I say

I get into the car and immediately attacked by Jessica " Oh Bella you look hot, ready for this party its going to be awesome"

"Yeah" I really hope nothing happens tonight, here goes nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The party is in a cabin in the middle of the forest; Jessica said her friend borrowed his uncle's cabin so that no one would complain about the noise. The cabin is beautiful; huge and made entirely of wood, it's simple yet so modern.

The cabin is already full of people; drinking, dancing. We are welcomed at the door by a guy who I guess is Jessica's friend.

"Jessicaaaa, welcome my friend"

"Hi Mark, nice party"

"Thank you my lady, and who is your beautiful friend?"

"Oh mark this Bella, Bella this is Mark our host" Jessica tells me

"Hi nice to meet you, this cabin is beautiful" I tell him while shaking his hand

"Well thank you, make yourself at home. Drinks are in the kitchen, dance floor in the living room, Enjoy"

Jessica drags me by my arm to the kitchen; there we find Angela, Ben, Lauren, and Mike.

"Hey guys" Jessica yells while grabbing two beers, handing me one. I don't usually drink but also I don't usually go to parties.

"Hey Jessica, Bella" Mike says while staring at me.

"Hi" then I look at Angela "Angela you look beautiful" she's wearing a violet dress that reaches her knees, with a black mini cardigan.

"Thanks Bella, you look amazing by the way" she tells me

I blush and I hear Jessica say "I know right, we went shopping together"

"So Angela did you hear….." Jessica and Angela falls into a conversation, I feel weird standing here with Mike staring at me so I decide to go look around.

I start looking around the house and I fall in love with it even more. It has these old designs that I totally love. I end up at the backyard of the cabin which looks on the forest, it's quiet and peaceful. I take a deep breath trying to enjoy a minute for myself.

I hear a twig snap; I turn around and find Mike coming my way.

"There you are, been looking for you" He says

"Did you need something?" I ask him

"Nope, not really"

I take a deep breath, I have to put an end for this "Mike, come sit down we need to talk"

His eyes brighten "Ok"

Oh god he got the wrong message

I sit down in the chair opposite to him "Look Mike, I just want to put thing in perspective with you. You're a great guy really you are, but I like only as a friend that's it"

He looks like he swallowed something bitter "Is this about Cullen, maybe if we went out…"

I cut him off "Mike, this has nothing to do with Edward ok. This is about Jessica; can't you see that she's totally into you"

He stares at me

"I know that Jessica and I are not that close, but I would never betray a friend like that, even if I was head over heels for the guy."

"She really likes you Mike, you should give her a chance. She will surprise trust me" I tell him with a smile.

After a minute he smiles back "You know what Bella Swan, You're one of a kind"

"Thank you for remarking that" I tell him

He kisses me on the cheek "I'll go find Jessica"  
"You better"

I watch him walk back to the party. I turn around; watching the view of the forest while finishing my drink. I hear another sound behind me and I assume its Mike.

"Need some help Mike" I say sarcastically, but when I turn around I come face to face with a dark figure. I can tell it's a man, but I can't see his face.

"Hello" but he just stands there "Can I help you?" he takes a step towards me.

That's when I see it, his CLAWS…

"PETER"

He starts coming at me, that is when I start running which is kind of hard in heels, so I take them off and keep on running till I find myself in the middle of the forest.

I hide behind a large tree, I can't hear anything thing which scares me even more. I stay behind the tree for about 10 minutes when I sense a figure behind, grabbing me from the back and covering my mouth.

"Sssshhhh, not a sound" I hear Derek's voice in my ear, I almost fall from relief.

He backs us up until we're hidden behind a group of huge trees and bushes.

"Are you ok?" He asks me.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" I ask while trying to take my breath

"I don't know, he's up to something" he looks around.

"No offence, but your uncle is an ass that I really starting to hate"

He laughs "Join the club"

I smile at him. Then we hear footsteps approaching

"I know you're there Derek, I know she's with you. Come out come out wherever you are" We hear Peter say.

Suddenly something grabs Derek throwing him backwards, I scream my lungs out

"Derek!" then Peter is standing in front of me, he grabs me from my throat and throws just like Derek.

I hit my head on a tree, and my visions blurs. Peter starts coming at me again saying "You will help get what I want", then Derek grabs him from behind "Leave her alone"

I hear peter laugh "Awwww, we have a little crush on our hand don't we"

They keep on fighting each other for a few minutes, but at the end Peter push Derek to the ground and was about to hit him with his claws, when I get up using all of strength to push him off.

Derek stares me with a surprise "How did you?"

I am about to tell him to run when I hear gunshots, something hits me in the shoulder and stomach. I fall to the ground gasping for air.

I hear Derek yell "Bella"

I look around us; I don't see Peter, but some men with guns running our way.

Derek picks me up "Hold on" and he starts running. My head falls backwards; I feel like I am floating, Derek's voice like it's coming from a long tunnel.

"Keep your eyes open. We're almost there. Just hold on" Derek keeps saying, but I can't. At the end the darkness consumes me, and the last thing I hear is Derek screaming my name.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is different; it will be from Derek's point of view.

Hope you like it . Don't forget to review.

Chapter 13

Derek's POV

I am carrying Bella's limb body in my arms; running towards where I parked my car. She's losing a lot of blood and I can smell the scent of the poison in the bullets.

I finally reach my car, I lay Bella carefully on the backseat. I get into the car and race towards the house; I pick my phone dialing Scott's number.

"Hello" He answers in a sleepy voice

"SCOTT! Meet me in my house now" I yell

"What's wrong?"

"Just come, hurry I need your help" Then I hang up the phone.

…

Scott helps me lay Bella on the floor.

"Help me get off her jacket" I tell him

"What are you going to do?" He asks me while pulling her arms out of the sleeve. She whimpers in pain.

"Careful" I hiss to him

"Sorry"

"I need to get the bullets out" I say while I pull out my claws.

"With your claws?" Scott whispers

"No time to use anything else, hold her" Scott hold her arms down, and then I stick my claws into her wound. She starts to scream.

"HOLD HER" I yell

I start trying to grab the bullet stuck in her shoulder I pull it out and I am right it's a poisoned bullet, I turn into her abdomen wound; repeating the process.

"Great, you got them out" I hear Scott say.

I take a deep breath "Yeah, but the worst is still to come"

"What do you mean?" Scott asks

"I have to get the poison out." I get up; sitting behind her and put her head on my lap.

"Hold her legs, this is going to hurt" That's when I break her arm and her piercing scream fills the house, then I cut open her skin to let the poison out of her body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yells at me

"Don't worry I am done" I look down at Bella; finding her completely unconsciousness, taking deep and heavy breathes.

I stroke her hair pulling it away from her face that is covered with sweat, as her body that is also covered her body.

After a few minutes Scott breaks the silence

"You care about her" He said it as a statement not a question.

I look at him "I am just looking after her"

"You also look after me, but you never held me and stroked my hair like that" He says sarcastically

"Yeah, because that would have been awkward" I smile at him.

"What now?" He asks

"Nothing she needs to rest, but I can't take her home like that. We have to figure something out" I tell him.

"I will handle it, I will just make Alison call her dad; telling him that Bella is sleeping at her house tonight, they were at the same party, so it could work."

"Do it" I simply tell him "And go home, I will handle it from here"

He stares at me "You sure?"

"Yeah go, make Alison call her friend Jessica too" I tell him.

He nods at me then leaves.

I pick up Bella; heading upstairs to my bedroom. I lay her on the bed and grab something to wipe the sweat off her face. I look down at her dress; it soaked with blood, thinking that it can't be comfortable sleeping in that; I find one of my shirts for her.

Having no other option I rip open her dress using my claws, I try not to look at her in just her underwear, and I quickly slip my shirt on her.

I sit back on the chair beside the bed; thinking about all what happened tonight. I don't think the hunters recognized Bella they were too far, and what the hell was Peter doing there, was he following Bella.

I rub my eyes and look at the girl sleeping in my bed, since she walked into my life nothing have been the same, she's just a kid she doesn't deserve this kind of life, especially with what she went through with that Cullen asshole, and the other one from La Push.

Then I remember what Scott said earlier about me caring about her, could this be really happening, Could it be that I falling in love with Bella Sawn!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I open my heavy eyelids; regretting it immediately. The light hurts my eyes so much that I feel I am going blind. I close my eyes again for a few minutes then try to open them slowly, this time is better. I blink a few times and try to move but my body hurts so much, it feels like someone ran over me with a truck.

I lift myself on my elbows; looking at my surroundings, I am in Derek's bedroom AGAIN, I look down at myself and I find myself only wearing a shirt that reaches my mid thighs, my dress lies torn at the end of the bed. I start to panic, afraid of what might have happened, but relaxes when I feel fine in that way.

I notice some movement at the side of the room; I turn round and find Derek sleeping awkwardly in a chair. My face turns red realizing that he was the one that undressed me. I start to get up but I whimper in pain when I feel pain go through my shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" Derek says in a sleepy voice. He gets up and sits on the bed.

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder" I tell him

"Take it easy, your abdomen wound is almost completely healed, but your shoulder is going to take a while, because the bullet stayed longer there. Wait here I need to change the bandage" He tells me, then leaves the room.

He comes back a few minutes later holding bandages and an alcohol bottle. He sits on the bed beside me.

"Ummmm, I need…to… I need to un button the shirt to apply the bandage" He says in a trembling voice.

My face reddens even more "Oooh, yeah that fine".

He unbuttons the first two buttons; I swear I saw his fingers shaking. I gather my hair over my other shoulder as he slips down the sleeve of the shirt.

I stare at him while he cleans the wound and apply the bandage, his hand touches the wound and I wink in pain.

"Sorry, there I am done" He pulls the sleeve back up.

"Thank you" I whisper

He smiles at me, then it hits me how close we're sitting, each one of his arms is on either side of my legs, our faces are just inches apart.

"So you're really making it a habit of ending up unconsciousness in my bed" He says with a humor.

I blush "And you're making it a habit of undressing me" oh god did I just say that.

He laughs.

"I really liked that dress" I tell him

"Yeah me too, just get back on your feet and I'll buy you a new one" He says

"Oh god what time is it?" I ask while moving too quickly, pain spreads through my whole body.

"Hey take it easy" He holds me down "Its almost 8 in the morning, don't worry we cleared everything with your dad, also your friend Jessica. We told him that you're spending the night at Alison's"

"And he believed it?" I ask

"Well if not, your dad will be coming in right now with gun" He teases

"I hope you're bullet proof" I tease back

"What was Peter doing there last night?" He asks seriously now

"I don't know, he just appeared of thin air, I got scared so I ran, then you showed up. The hunters do they know…"

"No" He cuts me off "They didn't see your face, don't worry. What I am worried about is Peter, he's up to something and I need to find out what"

We fall into silence for a few minutes then he gets up picking up a bag "Here, Alison dropped off this for you, something for you to wear, the bathroom is right there; when you're ready I'll take you home"

He starts to leave the room when I yell "Derek!"

"Yeah"

I stare at him "Thank you"

"Any time" Then he's gone.

…

After I finish showering I put on the clothes Alison left for me. I head down stairs well trying seeing that my entire body aches. Derek is waiting for me downstairs.

"Are you ready?" He asks

"Yeah"

"Ok come on, your dad left already right?"

"Umm yes he leaves at 7 so we're good" I tell him

"Great, let's go"

…

"Bella, we're hear" I hear Derek whisper.

"What?" I look around; we're parked in front of my house

"You fell asleep" He tells me.

"God I am such a mess" I rub my face.

He chuckles "No you're just a girl who got shot twice. You need to rest"

"Don't worry I am going to pass out on my bed for the entire weekend"

He laughs.

"What you think I am kidding" I say laughing.

He is about to say something when suddenly his face becomes serious

"What's wrong?" I ask him

"Your friend is here; he's not alone" He says

"My friend!" I look through the windshield and I spot Jacob with the rest of the pack.

"Oh crap" I say while looking at Derek

"Calm down" he squeezes my hand, and then we're out of the car.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to you, didn't know you had company. Who are you?" Jacob asks while staring at Derek.

"None of your business" Derek says in his scary voice.

"Well none of your business I need to talk to Bella in private" Jacob says

"Nothing to talk about, I already told you guys , I don't need any help" I turn to walk into the house when Jacob grab my arm "WAIT" he pulls at my injured shoulder and I scream in pain, Kneeling to the ground.

I hear Derek yell "Let her go" while pushing Jacob, the rest of the pack start moving when I yell "STOP, just stop"

Derek kneels beside me.

"What's wrong with you? You're hurt I can smell the blood" Jacob hisses "You, you did this" he looks at Derek.

Derek gets up "You really think if I hurt her she would let me anywhere near her. Stop treating her like a little girl"

"Derek, its fine. Jake just go we'll talk later" Derek helps me get up.

"No let us talk now. What happened to you, what the hell are you doing with this guy? What you found a new replacement that easily" I hear Paul say

"Watch it" Derek hisses

"Or what!" Paul steps forward.

"All of you are acting like idiots. What are you five?" I yell "And I suggest you control your temper, we don't need any accidents."

They all stare at me.

Then Derek yells "Oh for the love of god, I know that you're shape shifters alright. I KNOW"

"Bella, you told…" Sam starts to yell, but Derek cuts him off

"She didn't tell me, I already knew. If you were experienced and not just kids you would have noticed our wired scents, you would have notices that both Bella and I are WEREWOLVES"

We all stand still for a few seconds, then all HELL breaks loose….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Previously

"_**Bella, you told…" Sam starts to yell, but Derek cuts him off**_

"_**She didn't tell me, I already knew. If you were experienced and not just kids you would have noticed our wired scents, you would have notices that both Bella and I are WEREWOLVES"**_

_**We all stand still for a few seconds, then all HELL breaks loose….**_

…

One second we're all standing still, the next Paul is grabbing Derek punching him. Derek grabs the collar of Paul's shirt hitting him in the stomach. The rest of the pack starts to move forward, all of them against Derek!

I stumble to their direction, I don't know what came over me but I found myself grabbing Paul throwing him aside.

"I said STOPPPPPPPPP!" I yell with a roar that should gather the entire state.

I close my eyes while taking deep breaths "I don't know if you morons noticed but we're in the middle of the street. What the hell are you trying to do expose all of us?"

I wink while putting my hand on my shoulder, it's throbbing and I start swaying.

Derek catches me "Hey, you ok?" he whispers

I nod.

"Bella" I hear someone calling, I turn around and find Mrs. Kent coming out of her house.

"Everything ok dear?" She asks while eyeing Derek and the rest of the guys.

"Yes Mrs. Kent everything is fine" I say with a smile, hoping she would believe me.

"Alright, if you need anything let me know" Then she walks back to her house. God I hope she doesn't mention anything to Charlie.

I turn back to Jacob "See, you guys can't fight in the middle of the street. Please just go, we'll talk later I promise. Right now I really need to rest"

They look at me for a while, then at Derek "Fine, when you're feeling better come down to La Push"

"I will, promise" I tell him.

They stand there for another minute then turn around and leave.

"Well… that turned at well don't you think" Derek mumbles.

I smack his chest with my hand, I start walking towards the house when I realize that Derek is still standing still.

"Well!" I tell him.

"What?"

"Aren't you coming, or do you prefer my bedroom's window?"

He smiles and then follows me inside.

…

Derek finishes changing my bandage for the second time today; I take two aspirins then head to my bedroom. I go inside and find Derek going through my book collection. He turns around when he hears me shutting the door.

"You're really into classics huh" he says.

I smile at him.

"I studied English literature in college" he states, I stare at him in shock.

"Wait… you went to college?" I ask him

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe" he smirks.

"No it's just…." Then a question comes to my head, a question I should have asked him before. "How old are?"

"I am 21" He says with a shrug.

"I am sorry…. 21! OMG I thought you're like 25 or something. But how did you finish college…"

He cuts me off "I took a lot of AP classes, so I finished college a year and a half early"

I stare at him "WOW"

He smiles "You're really that surprised?"

"YES. I mean you seem older" I say while sitting on the bed.

"You know age is just a number" he sits beside me, our legs touching "and what I have been through my entire life MADE ME seem older"

He seems to be in another place, I remember something I wanted to ask.

"Who betrayed you?" I ask

"Hmm"

"The other day you said you know what it feels like, to be betrayed by someone you love" he just looks at me "I am sorry I shouldn't have asked".

"Kate, her name is Kate Argent" he whispers

"Argent as in…."

"Yeah, the hunters. She double crossed me, made me believe that she loves me only to gather information about our family. Then she set our house on fire killing my entire family" He says with a voice full of pain and hurt.

"I am so sorry. That's a bitch I WOULD kill" I tell him.

"Might take you up on that offer" he looks at me. We stay like this for a few minutes. Then I notice…

The room is either getting smaller or Derek's face and I are getting closer. Our noses touch, he is about to press his lips on mine when we hear the slamming of the front door.

I get up "CHARLIE"

"Bella you up there?" I hear him say while walking up the stairs.

I turn to Derek "Hide!"

"Where?" he hisses "The closet won't fit me"

"Quickly, behind the door" I push, and then I open the door just as Charlie was about to.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi Dad" oh god I seem out of breath.

"You ok, your face seems a little flushed?" He asks

"Yeah I am fine" From the corner of my eyes I see Derek trying not to laugh.

"Well do you want me to order a pizza?"

"Ummm no, I will be right down to make dinner" I tell him

"Ok, see down stairs" and he's gone.

I close the door; leaning on it I cover my face. I sense Derek about to say something so I point my finger at him "NOT .A .WORD"

He just smiles at me, and then he's out of the window.

I fall on my bed while trying to get around what just happened….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I wake up the next morning finding my shoulder wound healed, thank god for that. I look at the clock; 9 AM uhhhhh so early. I cover my face with the pillow, and I think about what happened yesterday.

Jake showing up with the pack, Derek trying to kiss me, Charlie almost catching us!

What was I thinking, I mean Edward has been gone for months now, almost a year, but should I be getting involved with someone right now. Especially with everything that's going on.

Then I remember that I have to go down to La Push to talk to Jake, well I better go today as it's the last day of the weekend. I finish my shower and start to get dressed when I notice my black leather jacket lying on the rocking chair. I pick it up guessing that Derek must have dropped off.

I decide to wear it with a low cut white shirt, my black skinny jeans, and a flat black boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and then I head down stairs. I find Charlie sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning Dad"

"Morning Bells"

I pour some orange juice, while eating an apple.

"Where are you going early in the morning?" Charlie asks.

"Ummm, I am going to La Push"

That got his attention "Really, did you & Jake make up?"

"Yeah, we're talking" I tell him

"That's great; he's a really nice kid"

"Dad! I don't see Jacob in that way. He's family that's it" I tell him. "I have to go, see you tonight"

I get in the truck thinking that Derek would want to come with me to La Push, to explain everything. Boy was I wrong…..

…..

I park the truck in front of Derek's house then walk inside, I find him hitting a punching bag, shirtless, his back to me.

"Hey" I speak out

"What are you doing here?" he asks in a very cold tone.

I am about to tell him about going to La Push when he cuts me off

"Look if you're here because of what happened last night in your room then just forget it ok, it was a stupid mistake" Then he goes back to punching the bag.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, this is who I am. Not because we hanged out a few times, or that I helped you means anything. You're just an aspect of Peter's revenge plan, got it"

I can feel the tears building up, I hold myself together so that I don't cry in front of him.

"That's not why I am here; I came to see if you wanted to come with me to La Push, but you're right," I turn around to leave "I don't want your help if you don't want to give it. I just thought I could trust you, but you're just like them. So from now on we just work on figuring the whole Peter issue, and that's it." That's when I break and I run to my truck.

I drive away stopping in the middle of the road, I cry my heart out pouring out all that have been building up inside me. I stay like this for half an hour, then I start the truck heading to La Push.

…

It takes me almost two hours to explain to Jake everything that happened with me these past months. We're walking down the beach when I finally finish explaining everything.

"Jesus" He murmurs

"Tell me about. First Victoria and now this"

"Well, what are you going to do?" He stops in his tracks

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out" I tell him

"We, as in you and this Derek?" He stares at me

"Don't start. We're just trying to figure something out. We're not even friends" I whisper.

"Look Bella about what happened between us" He starts to say but I cut him off…

"Don't worry about ok; you had a lot of things going on. Besides maybe it was for the best, as I already told you that I see you as my best friend, my family. If you're going to be mad at me and cut off because of that it would be really selfish Jacob"

"I would never cut you off" he says while hugging me "Ok, come on let's go be psycho friends together "I smile at him as we continue to walk down the beach.

…

I go back home finding yet again another note from Charlie stating that he's going to be late tonight. I throw the note in the garbage and head to my room. There I find Derek standing by my window.

"Hey, I have been waiting for you" he tells me in a softer voice than before.

"Did something happen?" I ask coldly

"No, I just really wanted to apologize about before I shouldn't have said what I said" he takes a deep breath "Look what happened last night freaked me out, since Kate I haven't been with anyone, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that when it was me who started it."

I look at him "I can relate to what you went through, but that doesn't mean you can just snap at me"

"I know and I am so sorry, believe me" He takes a step towards me "Ok how about we start over. Hello I am Derek an absolute jackass" He extends his hand.

I smile at him "Bella" and I shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" He smiles back.

"Now let's get going, we have a lot of things to figure out"….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I am driving to school thinking about the last couple of days. For two days we have been discussing every possible solution to how to deal with Peter. If we want to live we have to help him kill the Argents, if we don't he will kill us then the Argents. In both ways we lose, that until Derek suggested the most idiotic idea ever.

….

_**Flashback**_

"_**You want to do what" Scott and I yell at the same time.**_

"_**You heard me, the only option we have is to kill Peter" Derek tells us.**_

"_**That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard" Scott states**_

"_**Yeah and we own the market of stupid plans" Stiles says with a laugh, somehow he ended up involved in…. whatever this is.**_

"_**And I have to agree, all of what we're doing is that we don't kill anyone, and now you want us to kill Peter!" I say**_

"_**We don't have another option. If you two have any better idea please let me know" Derek tells while leaving the room.**_

…_**.**_

I arrive at the school parking lot already filled with students. I head towards the front door when I hear someone calling my name. I turn around; finding Jessica running my way.

"Hey Jess"

"Bella, I have been looking all over you, what happened to you at the party?" She asks out of breath.

"Ummmm, I didn't want to ruin you night with Mike, so I thought I would hitch a ride with someone else" I tell her.

"Awwww that's sweet, but you didn't have to do that." Suddenly she hugs me, as in a real hug.

"What's that for?" I ask.

"For making Mike step up, he told me" she smiles.

"No problem, you two are perfect for each other"

"I know right" she takes my arm walking with me to the school "So he asked me out and ….." and that how I spent the entire day, listening to Jessica telling me every detail. Even though it became tiring at one point, but I was really happy for her.

…

The rest of the week was spent convincing Derek to find another plan.

"For the millionth time there isn't" Derek yells while going through a book.

"Ok let's say you do kill him, then what?"

He closes the book "What do you mean?"

"I mean didn't you tell me that whoever kills an Alpha inherits his power, so if you kill Peter you will become the Alpha, Scott's, mine. So what, you're going to make me bow to you next!" I whisper

He stares at me "I would never do that"

"Then let's find another way, please"

He takes a deep breath "Fine, we'll figure something else out"

"Thank you, see that wasn't so hard" I smirk

"Don't get used to getting what you want." He smiles "So what have you got planned for the weekend?"

"Nothing actually, Jake and the pack are hunting Victoria, Jessica has a date, and Charlie is gone for the weekend for some police conference"

"That's great" He says getting up.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"No I mean you'll be free, so you can train a little, and your dad will be gone so you won't have to sneak or lie" he explains.

"I don't know… last time we did that we ended up being chased by a vampire" I tell him

"We'll just train here in the house; you have to train your senses. So see you in the weekend." And just like that he's gone…

….

"So if you need anything…"Charlie starts to say.

"I have your cell number and the hotel, don't worry I'll be fine" I tell him while helping him putting the bags in the cruiser.

"No parties or friends over, except if it's for school, and just girls. Got it" He says in his police voice.

I roll my eyes at him "Yes sir, now go before you miss your flight"

He kisses my forehead "See you in two days"

"See you"

Once he's gone I go to get ready for my training session, dad said no boys in the house, didn't say anything about me going to theirs.

…..

"OW!" I yell when Derek throws me to the ground. "You know I have the feeling that you're enjoying this"

He grabs my arm pulling me up "You're good with your surroundings, but you have to improve your combat skills"

"Hey I am alright, I mean I handle you just fine" I say while sipping my water.

"Yeah well Peter isn't me; he's not going to take it easy with you"

I turn around "what, you mean that you're taking it easy because I am a girl!"

"I didn't say that, I am just giving you a chance" He smirks at me.

"I can take you, you know"

"Really" he says with a little more interest now.

"YUP" I get the feeling that I am going to regret this.

"Alright warrior princess let's see what you got. Let's keep it simple, arm wrestling match" He says

"Arm wrestle?"

"What, nervous?" He teasing

"Alright, let's do it." I look around "ummm, hate to break it to you but you don't own a table"

He laughs "It's upstairs, since technically I live in my bedroom"

"Well lead the way" I wave my hand towards him.

We go upstairs sitting on the chairs facing each other. He puts his arm up on the table "Come on warrior princess"

I put my hand in his "You should stop calling me that."

"Ready?" He asks

"Mmm-hmmm"

"1, 2…" at three he pulls me forward crashing his lips to mine while pushing my hand aside.

I pull away, my eyes closed "That's cheating" I whisper

I open my eyes and we look at each other for a minute, then I am sitting on the table, Derek standing between my legs, and he kissing me. The thing that surprises me is that I am kissing him back.

His hands are at my back crushing me to his chest while my arms are around his neck trying to push him closer. Our lips move in perfect rhythm and the feeling of Derek's lips on mine is different, they're warm and soft. The experience is completely different from Edward's.

We pull away gasping for air, Derek puts his forehead on mine, I can feel his breath on my face, can smell his scent.

"Bella I ….." He doesn't complete the sentence as suddenly his face darkens and he turns to the window.

"What is it?" I ask out of breath.

"The hunters they are here" Then the silence is broken by the sound of bullets…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Previously**_

_**His hands are at my back crushing me to his chest while my arms are around his neck trying to push him closer. Our lips move in perfect rhythm and the feeling of Derek's lips on mine is different, they're warm and soft. The experience is completely different from Edward's.**_

_**We pull away gasping for air, Derek puts his forehead on mine, I can feel his breath on my face, can smell his scent. **_

"_**Bella I ….." He doesn't complete the sentence as suddenly his face darkens and he turns to the window.**_

"_**What is it?" I ask out of breath.**_

"_**The hunters they are here" Then the silence is broken by the sound of bullets…**_

…_**..**_

Derek grabs my arm dragging me behind him "Come on there is a back door" we run downstairs, the shooting stop but I can hear footsteps coming up the door. We're running towards the back of the house when we find a man holding a gun cutting our way.

"Well well, look who it is" I hear a voice behind us. I turn around and come face to face with a tall beautiful woman; she as well is holding a gun but a not normal one I can tell.

"Kate" Derek hisses, then he launches at her but she electricians him with the gun, and he falls to the ground.

Just as I am about to take a step towards them, the man grabs from behind holding a knife to my throat.

"Hurt her and your dead" Derek yells from the floor.

"Oohhh you got yourself a new pet" Kate says "Hmmm she does look sweet"

"Not really" I say at her earning me a pull at my hair.

"You're the Chief's daughter; tell me does your father know that you're a monster" She says while examining me head to toe.

"You're the bitch who burned an entire family to death; tell me does yours know that you're a psychotic killer" I hiss.

I expect her to get angry but she laughs "HAHAHAHAHA, now I see why she keep her around, she sounds fun" she kneels down towards Derek "Tell me did you taste her yet" Derek looks at me, but doesn't answer.

"Oh you dog you did" She laughs.

The man holding me speaks up "Can you blame him, she is really cute" he says while running his hand down my arm. I take that chance; snatching the knife from his hand and elbowing him in the face. He starts to come at me when Kate yells "STOP, we can't". He moves past me towards Kate.

"The right time will come" Kate says then they're out the door. I run towards Derek "You ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah, you? Did he hurt you?" He asks putting his hand on my cheek.

"No, I am fine" I take a deep breath "Nice Ex you got there"

He smiles.

I offer my hand to him "Come on"

…..

After the Kate incident I change my clothes deciding to head home. I am heading towards my truck when I hear Derek "Wait I am coming with you"

"Ummm why?" I ask

"Just in case the hunters are still around" He tells me.

"But I thought they had a code"

"Yeah well that code didn't stop Kate from burning my family. So I am coming with you" He gets in the truck.

…..

I park the truck in my driveway "There home safe and sound" I say looking at Derek.

However he keeps looking around, checking the surrounding "You should have stayed at my place, just in case Kate….."

"I can't" I cut him off "Charlie could call me at any time, and if I don't answer trust me he will send the SWAT team. Sorry I am stuck in my house" I tell him.

He takes a deep breath, but still doesn't relax.

"Fine then come in" I say while getting out o the truck. He follows me and asks "What?"

"You're freaking out about the hunters, I can't leave the house so that leaves one option, you can stay the night" I tell him while unlocking the front door.

"Wow aren't you a wild girl?" He smirks

"Don't get it wrong" I say while pointing my finger at him "I just want to take a shower and rest. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry"

"No thanks" He says.

"Alright. You check the surroundings, and I am going to take a shower" I tell him then head upstairs.

….

I finish my shower, get into my PJ, I dry my hair while heading into my room. In there I find Derek still checking the outside of the house.

"Oh for the love of god" I say while putting the wet towel in the laundry basket "Would relax a bit, nothing is out there, and Jesus are you always so uptight?"

"Kept me alive till now" He says turning towards me.

"What happened today really freaked you out huh?" I ask coming to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, a part of me wanted to kill her, wanted to help Peter with his…" He looks at me.

"It's ok I understand, you don't owe me an explanation" I can't imagine what would it feel like, losing your entire family.

Derek's voice snaps me back to reality "There's another reason I wanted to kill her" he says but with a smirk this time.

I smile "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well" He walks towards me backing me up to the bed "She kind of interrupted what we were doing"

"What that?" I tease

"If I recall correctly, it was something like this" He leans his head towards mine, his lips just inches from mine "trigger anything?"

Instead of answering him I grab the collar of his shirt, crashing my lips to his. He envelopes me in his arms, the kiss becomes more intense and passionate. He walks us backwards until I fall on the bed with him on top of me. That how we spent a portion of our night kissing and touching, not knowing that outside a demon with red eyes was watching…..


	19. Chapter 19

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANK YOU

Chapter 19

Sunlight fills my room; awaking me from a deep peaceful sleep, I roll over feeling my face land on something soft & warm. I open my eyes and see Derek sleeping, one arm lying under my back the other behind his head which is turned away from me, I can't see his face and for some reason that frustrates me. I stare at him for a while recalling how we ended up like this.

…..

_**Flashback**_

_**Instead of answering him I grab the collar of his shirt, crashing my lips to his. He envelopes me in his arms, the kiss becomes more intense and passionate. He walks us backwards until I fall on the bed with him on top of me. **_

_**His body crushes mine but it feels great, our lips are glued together we're both gasping and moaning into each other's mouths. I pull away gasping for air while he moves his lips down my neck, my chest sucking and licking. I reach over pulling the jacket off his shoulders, at the same time he reaches for my top leaving me in my under shirt. Then we're attacking each other's faces again, I have no idea where this lust comes from as we barley know each other, all I know that I just can't have enough. We stay like this for a few minutes until Derek reach for my under shirt, I pull my lips from his making a loud pop sound and I grab his hand.**_

"_**Wait" I whisper**_

_**He stares at me eyes dark with lust "I am sorry I shouldn't have"**_

"_**No, it just… I never…ummm you know" I say in embarrassment.**_

"_**Wait you mean, you and Edward never?" He asks in a surprise.**_

_**I stare up at him "No, we never went that far" **_

_**He gets off of me, lying beside me "Oh, I am really sorry."**_

"_**Stop apologizing" I roll my eyes at him.**_

_**We lay in silence for a few minutes.**_

"_**Ok now I am in a need of a cold shower" He jokes while pulling me to lay my head on his chest.**_

"_**That's two of us, but in the morning because I am exhausted" I say with a yawn.**_

_**I feel his laughter "In the morning" he whispers, that's the last thing I hear before I doze off.**_

…

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Derek's voice startles me.

I roll over on my side "Hey" I smile at him.

He turns around facing me, our faces inches apart "Hey back".

"See we survived the night, no hunters, you freaked out for nothing"

He pulls a lock of hair away from my face "If freaking out ends up the way it did last night, then I should freak out more often".

I blush hiding my face in the pillow, he laughs.

"So about that shower?" He says with a smirk.

I stare at him "Don't even think about it! I will go first" I get up heading to the closet to find something to wear. I settle for skinny jeans, blue backless top with a black cardigan, and a pair of back flats. I turn around to go to the bathroom when I bump into Derek's chest.

He grabs my arms to steady me, but keeps grabbing them. I look up at him "What?" I ask in a trembling voice, he doesn't answer he just lowers his head giving me a soft kiss. He looks at me with those eyes that are filled with hurt, and I couldn't take it I let go of what's in my hands and I throw my arm around his neck kissing him as If my life depended on it. He put his arms around me trapping me between his body and the wall, he pushes one of his legs between mine making gasp. He kisses me one more time then pulls away "If we don't stop, we're going to need more than a cold shower" His breath tickling my face.

"Good point" I whisper.

He lets go of me "Go take your shower; I'll wait here for my turn".

I smile at him, gather my things and I am out the door.

…

Finishing my shower I am standing in the kitchen making breakfast, while Derek is taking his shower. I play with my wet hair remembering what happened, and I think I need another shower. I am so deep into my thoughts that I don't hear a car pulling in front of the house, until it's too late and the front door opens, Charlie walking through it with Jake.

"Hey Bells" Charlie says at the same time Derek walks down the stairs drying his hair with a towel "Bella I am sorry I finished your hair shampoo" He then freezes notching that we have company.

Charlie's face turn red and I swear I see him reaching for his gun "Bella, what the hell is going on?" He yells

OH CRAP!

…..

Derek and I stand side by side in front of Charlie, and Jake. Why not just shoot me?

"I don't know what the big deal is we just took a shower" I say

"Showers, separate showers" Derek corrects me.

Charlie glares at Derek "The problem is that there is an older guy staying the nights while I am gone"

"I already told you nothing like that happened, look I thought I saw someone around the house last night, Derek was helping me with a school thing and when he saw how worried I was he offered to sleep on the coach" Well at least I told half the truth

"Why didn't you call me?" Charlie asks

I roll my eyes "Because you were in another state, Dad really nothing happened, Derek were just looking out for me, we should thank him not glare at him like you're doing."

"How do you two even know each other?" Charlie asks.

"Mutual friends" Derek answers "I know some o Bella's friends from school"

I see Jake glaring at both of us; I return my focus to Charlie.

Charlie takes a deep breath "I think you should be heading home now son"

"Yes sir" Derek gives me one last look and then he leaves.

"Bella…" Charlie starts to say.

"I know, I know" I tell him. He gives me one last glare then he goes to change.

When he leaves the room Jake turns towards me "Not even a friend huh"

"Jake..."

"Save it, I just came to say that the blood sucker is back, she was spotted around Forks, thought you should know"

He doesn't give me a time to say anything as he's out of the door in a second.

Losing my appetite for food I head upstairs to my room, I close my eyes and take a deep breath when I am struck with a weird scent. I open my eyes and look around, spotting a piece of paper on my bed. I take the paper and read it, almost collapsing from what's in it.

_**Thought you could hide from me, wrong you were.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**V…..**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Previously

_**Losing my appetite for food I head upstairs to my room, I close my eyes and take a deep breath when I am struck with a weird scent. I open my eyes and look around, spotting a piece of paper on my bed. I take the paper and read it, almost collapsing from what's in it.**_

_**Thought you could hide from me, wrong you were.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**V…..**_

…..

I read the note over and over again until my hands starts shaking. Victoria was here in my room, how she escaped the pack? I stand there hundreds of questions going through my head when I hear a knock on my door, I hide the note in my back pocket and open the door for Charlie.

"Yeah Dad"

"Listen Bells… Hey you ok your face is very pale" He asks in a worried tone.

I clear my throat "Yeah I am fine, just a little tired. Did you need anything?"

"Oh right, I am heading for the station just wanted to see what you are up to" He's implying something…

I roll my eyes at him "Don't worry I am not even staying home, I might actually go see Jacob"

"That's good, you never gave me a reason not to trust you Bella, don't change that" He says then leaves.

I wait till he pulls out of the driveway then head to my truck and go to Derek's.

…

"It was on your bed" Derek says while looking at the piece of paper.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is how she got into my room without any of us noticing"

"This is bad Bella, that's mean she planning something like an attack"

"We have to tell the pack Derek"

He looks at me and then nods his head "Ok, I will change then we'll go, I will be just a minute"

"Ok"

He goes upstairs leaving me in the living room. I start to wander around the room until I bump into a box lying on the floor. I look into it and find it filled with some papers along with photos, photos of Derek when he was a kid. I pause at one particular photo of Derek when he was about 14 years old standing next to beautiful woman that really resembles him.

"My mother" Derek voice comes from behind me startling me, making me drop the photo.

He kneels down picking it up "That's the last one we took before the fire."

"Sorry I shouldn't have…." I start to say

"It's fine"

"She was beautiful, and she looks really nice. You really look like her" I tell him.

He gives me a sad smile "Everybody used to say that, she was really nice and kind"

I take his hand giving it a squeeze.

"Come on we should get going, let's take my car" We both walk out the door still holding hands.

…

"SLOW DOWN" I yell at Derek while clutching my seat.

"Oh come on I am not going that fast" He says with a smile.

"120 is not fast, oh god I am never riding with you again" I tell him.

He laughs "Calm down, we're almost there" He says while driving through the border line.

"You told them that we're coming?" He asks

"Yeah, they're waiting for us at Sam's house; it's at the end of that street"

We reach the familiar house and park in front of it.

"Ready?" Derek asks.

"Yeah" I say in a shaky voice.

…

"I was at your house, how didn't I catch her scent!" Jake says.

We have been discussing the Victoria issue for the past hour and still nothing.

"It doesn't matter, right now we have to figure out a way to stop her" I tell him

"She came into my house; thank god she didn't hurt Charlie."

"Bella is right, the more we wait the more people she hurts" Sam says.

Derek stands up "She seems to be following you, so why not use that"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean like a trap"

"Use her as bait" Jake hisses.

"No, I will be with her as if it's a werewolf thing, you guys will be around, and when she shows up we get her" Derek tells him.

"Would she fall for it?" Sam asks

"Yeah, trust me she cocky and that's her weakness, just like James" I whisper.

"Ok, let's do it tomorrow" Derek says.

"You two stay at la push tonight, we don't want her to follow you elsewhere" Sam tells us.

"And tell Charlie what?" I say

"Tell him that there is a bonfire tonight that will end late, and that you will stay at my house for the night, I will make Billy call him and tell him" Jake says

"Alright, it's settled" Sam says.

….

Billy and Jake arranges everything with Charlie, he agreed immediately because if his trust in them. Not wanting to spend the night at Jake's house Derek and I decide to go for a drive. The night is pitch black, and the air is cold.

"You could have stayed you know" Derek tells me.

"I know but I didn't, besides where would you have stayed?"

He parks the car near a cliff "Here" he gestures to the car.

I smile at him "Fine then I am staying too".

I start rubbing my arms from the cold, wishing I wore something else, as this backless shirt is killing me.

"You're shivering "Derek says, he presses a button which I assume is the heater.

"Get into the backseat the heater is better there" He says.

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I am serious; it's not what you think" He tells me.

I shake my head and move backwards, followed by Derek. He puts his arms around me; I close my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder. We stay like this for a few minutes.

"He's really into you" Derek's voice startles me

"Hmmmm"

"Jacob, its more than just a crush" He tells me.

"What brought that up?" I ask him

"The way he looks at you, I can tell"

"Well I don't feel the same way, and I already told him that" I whisper

"I know"

"Besides we're totally different breeds, we would clash" I tease and it works he bursts into laughter.

"Yeah, and instead of once a month you would want to kill him twice a month"

My face redness "HA HA, very funny"

He lays his forehead on mine "You know with all of what's happening you're the only bright spot in all of it".

He brushes his lips with mine; it starts innocent but then takes a different turn. His lips become hard on mine and I can feel the tip of his tongue brushes mine. My hands go up to his hair pulling him towards me, he hold my waist pulling me on top of him until I straddle him.

Our breathes become heavy and fast, the heater doesn't help, I can see the windows of the car starting to fog. I pull away from him to take of my jacket; Derek's hands go to the naked part of my back.

He pulls his lips from mine "No bra" he whispers.

"It's a backless top" I say in a deep breath.

"I didn't complain" Then he grabs my neck and starts kissing my again. I support my hands on the windows and almost slip from how foggy it is. I move my hands to the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head, I start kissing him while running my hands up and down his chest.

I pull away laying my forehead on his "Take it off" I whisper gesturing to my top.

"Are you sure?"

I kiss him then pull away "Stop wasting time"

He smiles while grabbing my shirt pulling it off, and then we're both naked from waist up. He stares at me for a few seconds "You're beautiful"

He kisses me a sweet, gentle kiss, and then flips us so that he is lying on top of me. He stares into my eyes, he starts to kiss my neck then moves down to my breasts and stomach, I hold into his shoulders not being able to handle all of the emotions. Our chests are pressed against each other, I can feel his heartbeat against mine, he moves up again to my lips and we start kissing like our lives depended on it. I feel his hand move from my neck to my breasts to my jeans when suddenly we both freeze as we both smell that scent that sent chills down our spines. Seconds later the wind shield shatters, Derek covers me with his arms. We look up and come face to face with Victoria.

"Hello lovebirds, come out and play" She hisses


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Previously

_**I feel his hand move from my neck to my breasts to my jeans when suddenly we both freeze as we both smell that scent that sent chills down our spines. Seconds later the wind shield shatters, Derek covers me with his arms. We look up and come face to face with Victoria.**_

"_**Hello lovebirds, come out and play" She hisses**_

…_**.**_

I quickly put on my shirt as well as Derek, we're about to move when Victoria flips the car with us still in it. The car flips twice then finally lands on its roof.

"Uhhh you ok?" Derek asks

"Fine" I look out and see Victoria walking towards us "We have to get out" I tell Derek.

He kicks the door open with his leg and crawls out, he gives me his hand pulling me with him. When I get out I feel something running down my face, I touch it and see its blood.

"I don't know what they saw in you, James, Edward; you're really not that special I have had better. However you I am really going to enjoy killing" The she launches herself at me. She grabs me; pushing me to the ground but I use my legs to kick her in the stomach pushing her off of me. Derek grabs her from behind but she escapes his grip hitting him in the face.

"Oh look you got yourself a new one how sweet" She says while walking towards me. The out of nowhere Sam and Jacob shows up. They launch at her but she's able to dodge them hitting Jacob in the ribs in the process, he falls to the ground whimpering in pain.

She turns towards me "You know maybe I should kill your new boy toy, just like Edward killed James, from how I found you in the car he seems really important"

"NO" I yell, but she turns around and walks towards Derek.

I don't know what came over me but I find myself getting up and launching myself on her; I grab her and in the process we both fall off the cliff.

"BELLA" I hear Derek screaming.

Then I am hitting the water, I am pulled under by Victoria but I pull my claws out hitting her across the face, it works as she lets go of me holding her face. I swim up gasping for air followed by Victoria.

"YOU BITCH" she grabs my neck but I get a grip of her hand twisting it till I break it off. She lets out a loud bloody scream, and then I grab her head while pulling out my fangs biting her in the neck; separating her head from her body.

I let go of her letting her sink to the bottom of the ocean, but I feel myself going under as well from all the exhaustion and my head wound. I slip into the darkness and I swear I hear someone calling my name.

…

Derek's POV

I can't believe she just did that, me and the rest of the pack watch as both Bella and Victoria fall down the cliff into the water. I am about to jump when I see Bella sink her teeth in Victoria killing her, then Bella is going under. I jump into the water while calling her name

"BELLA" I look for her for 2 minutes when I finally find her, I grab her and swim to the shore. I lay her down and see she's not breathing

"Damn it" I start CPR on her blowing air into her mouth while pushing down her chest. Jacob and the rest reach us and watch while I try to bring her back.

She's still not breathing "Come on, don't do this to me" I blow one more time into her mouth when she coughs out water while gasping for air.

"That's it come on breathe" I tell while out of breath myself.

She takes a few deep breaths, then passing out.

"We have to get her out of here" Sam tells me, I nod at him then pick Bella up in my arms.

"She just killed her, how?" They all ask

"That is what I like to know" I say, and then I follow Sam wherever he's taking us.

…


	22. Chapter 22

Special Scene

This is not exactly a chapter but it's the car scene in chapter 20 from Derek's POV. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review.

…..

"You could have stayed you know" I tell her.

"I know but I didn't, besides where would you have stayed?"

I park the car near a cliff "Here" while gesturing to the car.

She smile at me "Fine then I am staying too".

She starts rubbing her arms from the cold, "You're shivering" I say, then press on a button activating the heater.

"Get into the backseat the heater is better there" I tell her

She raises her eyebrows at me

"I am serious; it's not what you think" I tells her.

She shakes her head and moves backwards, I follow her. I put my arms around her; while she lays her head on my shoulder. We stay like this for a few minutes.

"He's really into you" I say startling her

"Hmmmm"

"Jacob, its more than just a crush" I tell her.

"What brought that up?" she asks me.

"The way he looks at you, I can tell"

"Well I don't feel the same way, and I already told him that" she whispers

"I know"

"Besides we're totally different breeds, we would clash" she teases and it works I burst into laughter.

"Yeah, and instead of once a month you would want to kill him twice a month" I tease her back knowing that it will make her blush the way I love.

Her face redness "HA HA, very funny"

I lay my forehead on hers "You know with all of what's happening you're the only bright spot in all of it".

I brush my lips with hers; it starts innocent but then takes a different turn. My lips become hard on hers and I brush the tip of my tongue across hers. Her hands go up to my hair pulling me towards her; I hold her waist pulling her on top of me until she straddles me.

Our breaths become heavy and fast, the heater doesn't help, I can see the windows of the car starting to fog. She pulls away from me to take off her jacket; my hands go immediately to the naked part of her back, and I notice that she's not wearing a bra.

I pull my lips from hers "No bra" I whisper.

"It's a backless shirt" she says in a deep breath.

"I didn't complain" Then I grab her neck and start kissing her again. She supports her hands on the windows and almost slips from how foggy it is. She moves her hands to the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head, she starts kissing me while running her hands up and down my chest.

She pulls away laying her forehead on mine, and I think she will say that we should stop but she surprises me with what she says. "Take it off" she whispers gesturing to her top.

"Are you sure?" I ask her not wanting to push her too far.

She kisses me then pulls away "Stop wasting time"

I smile while grabbing her shirt pulling it off, and then we're both naked from waist up. I stares at her for a few seconds "You're beautiful" I whisper, and she is her creamy soft skin, her breasts dangling in front of me almost touching my chest and the sight of her like this in front of me makes my body react in strange ways.

I kiss her a sweet, gentle kiss, and then flip us so that I am lying on top of her. I stare into her eyes, I start to kiss her neck then move down to her breasts and stomach, she holds into my shoulders whimpering beneath me. Our chests are pressed against each other, I can feel her breasts and her heartbeat against mine, I move up again to her lips and we start kissing like our lives depended on it. My hand moves from her neck to her breasts to her jeans when suddenly we both freeze as we both smell that scent that sends chills down our spines. Seconds later the wind shield shatters and I cover Bella with my arms. We look up and come face to face with Victoria.

"Hello lovebirds, come out and play" She hisses


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**I have noticed that many readers stopped reviewing, so if you stopped reading please let me know so that I shut it down….Thank you**_

….

I wake up from something warm pressed on my forehead, I open my heavy eyelids blinking a few times to adjust to my surrounding. I am lying on a couch in a room I don't recognize, I look at my side to find Sue Clearwater kneeling beside me.

"Hey, you're finally awake" She says with a relief "For a minute there you scared us"

I try to get up but the room spins and I fall back down "OH GOD"

"Yeah take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard"

"Where is everyone?" I ask her

"They are outside, I should go tell them that you're awake" She says while getting up.

I close my eyes and press my hands on my forehead trying to reduce the pounding that's in my head. Then I can feel his presence in the room, I look up seeing Derek standing by the door.

I clear my throat "Hey"

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He grabs a chair and sits beside me.

"Fine just a headache. What about you?"

He smiles "I am not the one who fell over a cliff. What you did…"

"I know I know stupid, dangerous, etc…." I tell him.

"I don't mean that, I mean you killing Victoria"

"What do you …" I begin to say but Derek cuts me off

"Bella you're a Beta, a young Beta you shouldn't be able to fight and kill a vampire. It's just not possible."

"Then how?"

"I don't know, but there's something different about you" He says.

Then the door open and in walk Sam with the rest. Derek whispers "We will talk later"

"Everything ok?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, fine" I tell him.

"Impressive what you did back there"

I look at him then at Derek "It was a spare of the moment kind of thing" I joke

"What a moment it was" We stay quiet for a few seconds.

"So, I should get going" I say while getting up.

"Where?" Jacob asks

"Ahhhh, you know that thing I call my home, I am in a desperate need of a hot bath and clean clothes that don't smell like the ocean. Besides I need to pick up my truck from Derek's house."

"Right" Jake says while looking at me and Derek "I will go and get the car"

"Its fine I will just go with…. OMG you car" I say while staring at Derek

"Yup it's dead" He says with a smirk.

"I am so sorry" I tell him

"Don't worry about"

"I will go and get the car" Jake says then leaves along with the rest leaving me alone with Derek.

I sit on the couch "I am really sorry about your car, it's my entire fault"

"Forget about it, I have it ensured" Derek says

"Against vampire attacks"

He laughs "But maybe I will keep the backseat"

I smack his arm "Stop being such an ass"

"I am sorry I couldn't resist"

We hear a car horn outside "That must be Jake"

Derek gets up "Come on and hear" he takes off his leather jacket and give it me; I notice for the first time that I am wearing the backless top with my jacket. "You will freeze"

"Thanks" I tell him then we leave.

….

"Thanks for the ride Jake" I say while getting out of the car.

"No problem, are you sure you can drive?" He asks

"Yeah, don't worry I feel fine. See you later" I give a smile

"See you" then he drives away.

Derek turns towards me "What a day huh"

"Yeah, I can never say that my life is boring." I walk towards my truck "I should get home" I tell him.

"Yeah of course, we will discuss that thing later"

"Ok" My back is to the truck and I am looking at Derek. He looks at me then grabs my face giving me a strong passionate kiss that leaves me breathless.

He pulls away "I am really glad that you're ok"

"Me too, and I promise we will finish what we started in the backseat, but after I take a bath" I say breathless.

He laughs "Yeah it seems that we're always interrupted" He gives me a kiss on the forehead "Drive safely"

I am about to answer him when I see movement behind him "Derek"

He looks behind him and we see Scott stumbling towards us hurt.

"Derek, Bella run" He yells

Derek and I run towards him, grabbing him.

"What happened?" I ask him

"Kate and Alison" He says

"WHAT" Derek Yells

We hear footsteps and turn around to see Kate holding a shot gun while Alison is holding a crossbow.

"Well well it's my lucky day, three birds with one stone" Kate says while walking towards us, "what do you say Derek ready to finish what I started years ago."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**Previously**_

_**We hear footsteps and turn around to see Kate holding a shot gun while Alison is holding a crossbow.**_

"_**Well well it's my lucky day, three birds with one stone" Kate says while walking towards us, "what do you say Derek ready to finish what I started years ago."**_

…_**.**_

Derek lets out a roar running towards Kate, but she shoots him with the shot gun and he falls to the ground.

"DEREK" I scream.

Kate aims the gun at me but I the dodge the bullets right before it hits me, only to be hit by an arrow from Alison.

"ALISON, please just stop" I hear Scott yelling in pain.

"Why so you can lie to me even more!"Alison yells back.

"Well I hate to interrupt this little show, but let's just move to the finale" Kate says.

"The finale!" Alison says in confusion "Kate, you said we're just going to…"

Kate cuts her off "To what, this is how it happens in the real world baby girl. Oh god fine I am going to do it myself"

I pull the arrow out of me and about to get up when Kate stands above me pointing a gun at me, I hear Alison yell while grabbing Kate "Wait, don't" but Kate just pushes her off.

"It must have been your brown eyes, that must be the reason he fell for you" Kate says while she's about to pull the trigger.

"STOP" we hear a voice from a distance, I look around and see a man I don't recognize. Great now who is that.

"Dad" Alison screams.

Her dad!

"I know what you did Kate" He says

"I did what I was told" She replies

"No one told you to murder innocent people, there were children in that house. Look at what are you doing now, you're about to kill two kids with no evidence that they have spilled human blood. We have a code for a reason" He pulls out a gun and aim it towards Kate "Now put it down or else"

Kate doesn't move and doesn't put away the gun pointed at me, so Alison's dad shoots the gun at Kate barely missing her.

"NOW" He yells.

She puts the gun down; I see Derek get up and helping Scott to his feet. Then the door to Derek's house opens and we all take our defense positions.

"What is it?" Alison asks.

"The Alpha" I answer. Peter…

I can see him, he's completely turned, his eyes blood red. Suddenly he leaps of the porch running towards us, knocking us all down.

He grabs Kate dragging her into the house.

"Kate" Alison yells running after them.

I get up and run towards Derek "What are we going to do?" he doesn't answer

"DEREK" I shake him "He's going to kill all of them"

Then I hear a scream coming from inside the house, I run inside to find Peter had ripped Kate's throat, and Alison is standing terrified.

"Run" I tell her "I said run" I yell with a roar

"Wow, the little kitten has claws I see" Peter smirks "Let's see what you got"

He runs towards me almost hitting me with his claws, but I jump above him landing on my hands and legs. I turn around kicking his legs from under him.

"UGHHH" He jumps to his feet in a second "Now you got me mad"

He grabs my hair punishing me in the face, he's about to strike me again when someone grabs him and throws him off. Derek.

I flinch from the roar that comes out of Peter, and right there in front of me he turns into the Alpha he is. He looks at us with his red eyes and then jumps at me throwing both of us out the window. We land outside him lying on top of me; he almost sinks his teeth into me when Alison's dad starts shooting at him. I push him off of me and join the other.

Then out of nowhere Stiles shows up with some guy, they throw a bottle at him but Peter catches it. He is about to throw back at them when Scott hands Alison her crossbow and she hits the bottle with an arrow setting Peter on fire.

The guy with Stiles throws another one at Peter increasing the fire. Peter screams in pain and starts running until the fire go off, he lays on the ground burned and naked. Derek walks towards him.

"Derek don't, what about Scott and I if you do this then we're stuck like this forever. You promised" He stops in his track.

"Go ahead, do it be a man for once in your life, for the love of god I killed you sister. DO IT, DOOOO ITTT" Peter screams.

In less than a second Derek has his claws out and is slashing Peter's throat.

"NOO" Scott screams

"Derek" I whisper.

Derek turns towards us his eyes now red "I am the Alpha now" he says in a voice that sends chills down my spine.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Can you at least act that you're happy to go" Dad says to me while on our way to La Push. He is actually making me go to this stupid lunch gathering where everyone will be there; the entire pack and their families. He threatened to ground me if I didn't go, so here we are in his police cruiser going to that stupid lunch.

"Sorry can't do that seeing that you're dragging me to it by my hair, you know I have things I have to deal with" I tell him

"Things like what?"

"Teenage things, ok" I say in frustration

"Well not good enough, so you're going and you're going to behave there, got it" He says in his chief voice.

"Fine" I turn back to staring out the window.

We reach Jacob's house, finding everyone already there. We get out of the car and Charlie immediately started greeting everyone.

"Billy, how are you doing my friend?" Charlie says while hugging Billy.

"Great and ready to kick your ass in fishing, Hey Bells"

"Hi Billy" I give him a weak smile.

Charlie and Billy dive into their conversation, leaving me to wander around till I find Jake with the rest of the guys.

"Bella you came." Jake yells.

"Well technically Charlie dragged me by my hair."

"Here sit" Embry says while making room on a lump of wood they're sitting on in front of the fire.

"Before I sit" I point my finger at each one of them "I haven't slept in days, my head is about to explode, and Charlie is so pain right now that I feel like screaming. So if you don't want me to break every bone in your bodies I don't want to hear one word about you know what"

" .UNDERSTAND"

They all nod at me with their mouths open.

"Great, now I can sit"

The stay quiet for a few minutes that of course until Paul decides to be a smart ass "So how's Derek, made you kneel for him yet?" and he bursts into laughter.

I get up and punch him in the face so hard that he flies a few feet back; luckily we're sitting far away from Charlie and the others.

"OWWWWW, you broke my nose" Paul yells while holding his nose

I sit back to my place "Oh please it will heal in less than a minute, besides I warned you. But I have to say I did enjoy that"

"Bitch" I hear him whisper, but I just laugh.

"I am not saying Paul did deserve what he got" Sam tells me "but seriously though what's new with Derek and the whole Alpha thing?"

I take a deep breath "Honestly I don't know, I haven't really seen him or even talked to him since that night"

"That was over a month ago" Jake says

"I know, I just can't handle being around him right now, not after what he did. Anyways I have enough to deal with, tomorrow is the full moon" I tell them.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asks

"Don't worry I have control over it now, still I shouldn't be around Charlie just in case"

"Yeah"

"So what's for lunch?" I ask.

The day goes by without anymore incidents, and I actually have a good time. Charlie and I head home at 10 since I have school in the morning, not only that but a full moon at night. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.

….

"Look look Bella, here she is Alison Argent" I look behind me and find Alison struggling to get her stuff from her locker.

"Her aunt is that psycho who is responsible for the killing that has been going on" Jessica continues.

Alison slams her locker; walking away.

"I think she heard you" I tell Jessica.

"So, anyways I am late for class see you later"

I close my locker and follow Alison's scent to the science lap; I go in finding her crying with Scott.

"Hey" I whisper.

"Hey Bells" Scott says, Alison wipes her face from the tears.

"I am sorry about what Jessica said Alison"

"It's not your fault, she's right Kate was a psycho. I don't know how I will make it through the funeral today"

"We can come with you if you want" I tell her while looking at Scott.

"Yeah definitely, anything you need" Scott tells Alison.

"I wish but its family only" She tells us.

"We will handle it, just go get ready" I tell her.

Alison nod at me then leaves.

I turn towards Scott "So feel like sneaking into a funeral"

….

Scott, Stiles, and I are kneeling behind a statue in the cemetery watching the Argents at Kate's funeral.

"Look at us being badass, sneaking into funerals" Stiles smirks

"I heard about the two of you, always getting into trouble. Are you two always like this?" I ask both of them.

"Like what?" They ask in the same time.

I laugh "So entertaining & funny"

"You think I am funny?" Stiles ask me with his puppy eyes.

I nod at him

"I like her" He tells Scott.

"Look" I tell Scott

An old man in his 60s just walked into the funeral, I think I heard him tell Alison that he's her grandfather. Alison looks sideways at us, that man follows her eyes and almost sees us.

We quickly stumble hiding ourselves behind the statue.

"Wow that was close" Stiles says in a loud voice

"Ssssshhhh" I put my hand on his mouth.

I look back to see what's happening when someone grabs all three of us; pulling us backwards. I look and see that its stiles father the sheriff of the other police department.

"You two are unbelievable" He yells at Scott and Stiles, then he looks at me "And who is this your new partner in crime"

"Ummmm dad this is Bella Swan"

"Chief swan's daughter" He asks me

"Yeah last time I checked" I say.

"Great a new partner for my son and his lunatic friend, you know what you three move it"

….

"How was your day?" Charlie asks during dinner

"Fine, like usual" I tell him.

"A lot of homework?"

"Yeah but I already finished it, so I am going to go to bed. Do you need anything?" I ask

"No sweetheart, goodnight"

"Night, dad"

He doesn't seem that he will check on me at night. So I go upstairs, change my clothes as full moon is less than an hour. I look at Derek's jacket still hanging in my closet after a minute I close the door, and jump out of the window.

I keep on running till I reach the middle of the forest; I can feel the moon's effect. The change in my eyes, my claws and my fangs but I keep fighting it till I keep it under control. I lean on a tree taking my breath when I hear a sound near me, I get up and look around and see some figures heading my way, they holding flashlights and something else.

The suddenly someone grabs me holding me to the tree, covering my mouth with his hands. I look up and see those grayish blue eyes that I totally love.

"Derek" I say into his hand.

"Sssshhh" He lets go of me "They're here"

"Who?" I whisper

"Them" he points behind me.

I look and see Alison's father with a bunch of guys along with them is Alison's grandfather. I look to the left and find a man hanging from his arms from a tree; I already know that he's a werewolf.

"What the hell are they doing?" I ask Derek

"What they do best, killing us. That's Gerard Chris's father and he's the devil in the flesh"

I look back; seeing Gerard pull out a sword knowing what he will do I take a step forward but Derek puts his arms around me holding me. Gerard takes the sword and in less that a second cuts the man in half.

I turn around hiding my face in Derek's chest.

"Why, he didn't do anything?" I ask in a sob

Derek makes me look at him "Because of Kate, I know that you don't want to fight them but it's too late. They just started the war, and in war we need an army"

"An army" I whisper

"Yes" Derek says "And you're going to help me"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**Previously**_

_**Derek makes me look at him "Because of Kate, I know that you don't want to fight them but it's too late. They just started the war, and in war we need an army"**_

"_**An army" I whisper**_

"_**Yes" Derek says "And you're going to help me"**_

….

I stare at Derek for a few seconds then using all of my strength I raise my hand and slap him so hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He yells.

"A month, a month since we last saw each other and when we finally meet you ask me to help slaughter people. You should be trying to apologize for what you did."

"I already told you I had to do it, he killed my sister what was I supposed to do." Derek keeps yelling.

"You were supposed to keep your promise, now I am stuck like this so thank you Derek" I yell at him. "Now if I want to get rid of it I have to kill you, see the dilemma here…. Well say something"  
He just stares at me and says nothing.

I turn around and start to leave when he grabs my arm; spinning me towards him and crash his lips to mine. First I try to push him off, but he puts his arms around me and traps me to his body. In the end I give in; rapping my arms around his neck, his tongue brushes my lips and I grant him entrance. Our kiss become more passionate and we're lost into each other.

…

After a couple of days at school all I can think about is what happened in the woods, one second I was yelling at Derek the next we were making out. My thoughts are cut by Scott and Stiles sitting beside me at lunch.

"Hey boys" I tell them.

"Who are your friends Bella?" Jessica asks.

"Ummmm, this is Scott and Stiles"

"Hey" Scott says, and then turns towards me "We need to talk, come on"

We get up and head outside.

"What's going on?" I ask both of them.

"What you don't know?"Scott asks.

"Know what?"

"Two days ago in the locker room I sensed another werewolf, it's Isaac." He tells me and the blood drains from my face.

"You mean…."

"Yeah Derek turned him, and he is not the only one"

…

After school I head to the abandoned train station, where Derek is currently using as a lair. I walk inside and hear voices, voices that don't belong to Derek.

"How long do we have to do this?" A male voice asks

"Until I say it's enough" Derek's voice replies.

I take a deep breath and walk into the room; there I find Derek with Isaac, another boy and girl stands in the background, must be Erica and Boyd.

"Interrupting something?" I ask sarcastically.

They all turn to look at me.

"Bella" Derek says with surprise on his face.

"Can you guys excuse us please" I tell the others.

"Who the hell are you?" Erica hisses.

"A werewolf with PMS"….. "GET OUT" I roar.

They flinch and then leave me alone with Derek.

"What the hell were you thinking; you can't just go around turning people." I yell

"I can if they're willing, listen I know you're angry…."

"Angry I am beyond angry, you're going around turning kids when there is a family of hunters hunting our asses down because their daughter got her throat ripped by your psychotic uncle."

"So what now Derek, you take three kids and go fight the Argents?"

"Not just the Argents" He says.

"What?"

"There is something else out there, a thing that killed Isaac's dad. It's called a kanima"

"You know what, do whatever you want, but count me and Scott out of it"

"You won't survive alone, not with Gerard around"

"I will take my chances" Then I am out the door.

….

Since I woke up this morning I have a feeling something will happen, but it's not until the end of school when all hell break loose. I leave school and head to my truck when I see Scott and Stiles running towards me.

"What's wrong?" I ask them

"It's Derek; he thinks Lydia is the Kanima" Stiles says breathless. "He's going to kill her"

"We told Alison and Jackson to take her to my house" Scott tells me.

"Ok, let's go" I tell him

….

We get to Scott's house before night fall, and lock ourselves in. Lydia is with Jackson upstairs, while the rest of us are keeping watch.

"You know what will happen if they come at us" Scott's voice startles me.

"Yeah I know, I guess I have the worst luck when it comes to dating"

"I am sorry Bella" He says.

"Don't worry about it, let's just…." I don't finish because we hear someone at the door.

"Go upstairs and take Stiles with you, I will try to hold them off." I tell them.

"But..." Scott says.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Lydia"

"Ok, be careful"

I nod at him and they go upstairs, at the same time the front door breaks open and enters Isaac.

"Isaac, just stop and think about what are you doing, you're about to kill an innocent girl."

I can already hear voices of struggling upstairs.

He laughs "She is not innocent, look according to Derek you're off limits but don't test my limits" He tries to pass me, but I grab his arm.

" . .her" I threaten.

He tries to take a swing at me, but I dodge hitting him in the stomach. I grab him; throwing him across the room. He gets up and runs at me pushing me to the wall extending his fangs. I hit him between the legs, werewolf or not that move always work, he falls to the ground and I punch him in the face knocking him out.

Scott and Alison bring Erica in the room knocked out as well; I grab both her and Isaac dragging them outside throwing them on the front yard, in front of Derek and Boyd.

"I finally understand why you won't be in my pack Bella, seeing that you're already an Alpha to you own pack" Derek declares.

Suddenly we hear a hissing sound, we look up to the roof and see a lizard kind of creature staring at us then running away.

"See I told it was her" Derek yells at me, but then I see Lydia coming out of the house demanding to know what the hell is going on.

That is when it hits me "OMG, its Jackson"

…..

After Alison takes Lydia home, and me confronting Derek about him being wrong about Lydia which made him look like an idiot, I head home about to pass out from exhaustion.

When I get home its pitch black which means Charlie is still at the station. I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but I do once I shut the front door, VAMPIRE. I get ready to fight whoever was in the house when the lights suddenly turns on and I come face to face with someone I never thought I would see before.

"ALICE!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_**Previously **_

_**When I get home its pitch black which means Charlie is still at the station. I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but I do once I shut the front door, VAMPIRE. I get ready to fight whoever was in the house when the lights suddenly turns on and I come face to face with someone I never thought I would see before.**_

"_**ALICE!"**_

…

"BELLA" Alice yells while crushing me in a hug.

I stand still for a few moments then hug her back.

"I thought you were dead" She yells.

"Dead what are you talking about?"

"I saw a vision, some guy grabbing you and pushing you to the wall, then it all went black" She tells me.

She must mean Isaac.

"Well, I am fine"

"Bella, listen….." She starts to say but I cut her off.

"Alice it has been a long night and I really don't want to hear it. There I am alive you can go now"

"We never wanted to….Bella you smell weird!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Both Alice and I hear a voice yelling, Emmet's.

"What! He had to know" Rosalie's voice reply.

Then both of them walk into the living room. Emmet runs towards me giving me a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Emmet"

"See she's alive" Emmet tells Rosalie.

"What happened?" Alice asks

"She told Edward" Emmet answers

"WHAT!" Alice hisses.

"Oh what's the big deal, she's alive so we'll tell him" Rosalie says coldly.

Suddenly Alice become still and her eyes go blank.

"Alice, you ok?" I touch her arm and she comes out of it gasping for air.

"OH GOD, Edward" She stares blankly at me.

"What?"

"He's going to the Voultri, he wants to kill himself" Then she turns towards Rosalie "See what you did, this is all your fault"

"Just call him" I tell her.

"He won't answer, and if we go after him he will hear us and just rush into it more." Alice says in a terrified voice.

After a minute se look at me "You"

"Me!"

"Yes, you're the only one who can get that close to him, he can't read your mind. Come on."

"Wait Alice I can't just pick up and leave"

"You'll be gone maximum 4 days, and when we come back we will deal with it. Look I know we have no right asking this, but its Edward. Think about Esme and Carlisle. Please Bella, please"

Oh god

"Fine, but I have to make a quick stop first"

…

"You're what?" Derek asks

"Just for a few days, then I'll be back. I promise"

"So what you want my blessing for you to save you beloved" He says with pain.

"He's not my beloved, still I can't let him just die. Derek….."

"Fine" He yells "Go, just go and….."

I don't let him finish as I step forward and grab his face, pulling his face into mine. At first he doesn't respond then he puts his arms around me; crushing me to his chest. We kiss for a minute then I pull away gasping for air laying my forehead on his.

"I WILL come back, I promise" I say.

"You drive me crazy" He whispers.

"I know" I whisper back, we kiss again and then I pull away.

I get into the car and three pair of eyes stares at me.

"Let's go"

…

We just landed; I go with Alice while Rosalie and Emmet meet the rest of the Cullens.

"Let me guess, stolen" I say while clutching me seat.

"Yup, I needed something fast" Alice says.

"No kidding"

"So want to tell me what is different about you"

"I don't know what you mean" I tell her.

"Bella, if I can notice they will too, and trust me we don't need more trouble." She says "We're here"

I take a deep breath "Here we go"


End file.
